


两种死亡

by ZekiHan



Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZekiHan/pseuds/ZekiHan
Summary: 乔纳森从未想过，那个因机缘巧合而踏入地下影院的瞬间将会为他的人生带来些什么。
Relationships: Jonathan Joestar/Dio Brando
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *二战AU  
> *考古学学生乔纳森&贫民窟浪子迪奥  
> *含大量虚构成分  
> *或与史实存在严重偏差，欢迎指正  
> *人物黑化预警  
> *OOC出没

  
事实已经证明，这座古老的城市并没有因刚开始时的妥协与退让而获得战火的赦免与和平的保证。  
  
最初的绥靖方针已经在连天的战火中变成了几乎被遗忘的过去。距不列颠向纳粹德国宣战到如今，转眼间已经过去了四年有余。  
  
四下无人，乔纳森坐在的图书馆中，正在阅读一篇关于文物挖掘与保护的文献。伦敦周边许多大学的图书馆在三年前那场为期八个月的空袭中变成了断壁残垣，正在进行修缮或是重建。大量抢救回的图书被送到了他所身处的这一所进行临时保管。他抬起头望向前方的拱形长廊，为这座建筑能在德军的轰炸中幸免于难而发出深怀感激的赞叹。  
  
全城熄灯的时间快要到了。乔纳森把手里的书按着索引标签放回了书架，拎起放在椅子上的外套和背包穿过了走廊，在路过柜台时朝着管理员赖特先生打了个招呼。  
  
“你听说最新消息了吗？美国人已经在吉尔伯特群岛打赢了那群日本佬。”赖特先生推了推眼镜，端起茶抿了一口。“各个战区的战场都在不断传来好消息，我们的胜利已经近在眼前了。”  
  
“我想也是，那些惨无人道的屠夫注定是会失败的。”  
  
“这座城市很快就会恢复从前的繁荣和美丽，过不了多久就能重新在晚上变得灯火通明起来。”他看向窗外，透过夜色追溯起这座城市过往的繁华，接着又重新转了过来，对着乔纳森说：“伦敦的未来是属于你们的，小伙子。路上注意安全。”  
  
乔纳森向他道了谢，走出了图书馆。冬夜的冷风向他呼啸而来，他裹紧了身上的粗呢大衣，向着手心里哈了一口气。  
  
整整一个月，他都在忙于伊文斯教授布置的那篇综述。提交作业的期限已经快到了，好在文章的完成已经进行到了最后的收尾阶段，让他终于放松了一些。  
  
他并不困，回到公寓也没有别的事可做。他放慢脚步，思索起了之后几个小时的安排。  
  
“何不去找找乐子。”他在大衣的外兜里摸到了一张纸条，想起了好友艾德蒙之前对自己说的话。他把纸条掏出来，展开，借着黯淡的月光艰难地读出了上面的内容。艾德蒙给他的是一个地址——亚特伍德电影院，地下室。  
  
乔纳森对这座电影院并不陌生。它是电影浪潮涌入国内时修建的第一批影院中的一个，就坐落在正前方十字路口左侧的那条街上。这座电影院曾有过一段辉煌的过去，后来却在更豪华、设施更齐全的新影院的不断兴建中渐渐没落，变得老旧而凄荒，像一道从城市的皮肤上冒出的疮疤，与四周的热闹繁华格格不入。而现在，乔纳森拐过路口，远远看见了它的屋顶，周围的建筑却已经在敌机一视同仁的轰炸下变得同样破败了起来。  
  
根据有关夜间照明的禁令，电影院无法在这种时段继续营业。大门已经关了，乔纳森沿着影院的弧形外墙继续走了一段，发现了一扇嵌在其上的隐蔽侧门。他走了进去，正对着他的是一个黑漆漆的入口。他继续向里面走了几步，扶着栏杆摸黑下了几节台阶，眼睛里终于照进了一缕从地下深处透出的灯光。  
  
室内的音乐声从墙壁内侧渗进了走廊。乔纳森顺着这条狭窄的过道走到了地下放映厅的门口。门前坐着一个围着头巾的老妇，她眯着眼睛看了他一眼，抬手张开了五指。乔纳森会意地摸出一枚五便士的硬币，递给了她。老妇拉开了那扇虚掩着的门，冲他扬了扬下巴。  
  
放映厅潮湿狭小，看样子是由一个储藏室改造而成的。房间里拥挤地摆着四排木椅，他背贴墙壁，一点点挪向了最里面的空座。放映室的最前方拉着一块长方形的幕布，幕布的左上角已经在松垮的绳结中半垂了下来。  
  
电影在他进场之前就已经开始放映了。拥挤的房间里不时传来笑声、说话声，还有对着女主角吹出的猥琐的口哨声。角色的对话被各种嘈杂的声音所淹没，乔纳森望着屏幕，已经将它当成了一场默片来欣赏。  
  
他低头看了看手表，距他进场到现在差不多过去了二十分钟。他已经认出了这部正在播放的影片——《地狱天使》。这是十多年前的老电影了，他在不同的地方看过很多遍，基本能将故事情节倒背如流。他靠在椅背上，四条木腿承载着他的体重，在他调整坐姿时发出了阵阵“吱呀”声。  
  
放映室因人群的体温与呼吸而变得闷热缺氧。乔纳森昏昏欲睡，半合起眼睛。他的颈椎像是快要拉不住他的脑袋，只能任他的下巴牵引着他在困倦中频频点头。他感觉到有人正朝着他这边走了过来，紧接着坐在了旁边的空位上。  
  
“请问，你有打火机吗？”  
  
对方的嘴唇开开合合，翕动间形成的气流从他的耳廓钻进了耳孔。他在半梦半醒中瞬间坐直了身体，追寻着话音的来源向右边扭过了头。  
  
“对不起，可以请你再重复一遍吗？”  
  
“我说”，身旁的人咧开嘴对着他笑了笑，又朝他凑近了一点，“你有打火机吗？”  
  
乔纳森摇了摇头。对方耸耸肩，将抽出的香烟重新塞进了烟盒。  
  
影片已经放映过半，他重新望回荧幕。女主角的金发在黑白画面中变成了一片刺眼的灰白，让他的眼睛难受地眨了眨。  
  
“这里没几卷录影带，所以翻来覆去就只有这些上了岁数的老电影，真是无聊。”  
  
那束目光停留在他的脸上，乔纳森这才反应过来那人是在和自己说话。  
  
他向后靠了靠身体，打量着自己。乔纳森看着他颦起眉头，像是正在脑内检索着关于自己的资料。过了一会儿，他听见他问：“你是第一次来这里？”  
  
“是的。”他小声回复。  
  
面前的人再一次笑了起来，他的嘴唇向两边勾起，形成一个柔软的弧度。光洁的牙齿在他的笑容间露了出来，像一行排列整齐的珍珠贝。屏幕上闪烁的画面照亮了他的金发，他的眼睛像是一块被光线穿过的红酒结晶，呈现出了一种毫无杂质的剔透。  
  
乔纳森本能地追逐着这两抹交织在一起的颜色，又听见他问：“我可以知道你的名字吗？”  
  
“乔斯达，乔纳森·乔斯达。”  
  
“你是附近的学生？”  
  
他轻轻“嗯”了一声。  
  
“很高兴认识你。”他顿了顿，又对他说：“忘了自我介绍，我叫迪奥。”  
  
乔纳森第二次来到这家影院，已经是一个多月之后的事了。  
  
他把手插进口袋，用拇指摩挲着手心里放着的那个金属物件。它光滑的外壁在与他手指的摩擦中有了温度，正在他的汗液里渐渐变湿。  
  
他无意间在抽屉里找到了这枚打火机，一位公学时期的朋友送给自己的礼物。他不抽烟，也从没用过它。抽屉在他面前大敞着，他鬼使神差般从里面把它拿了出来，装进了兜里。  
  
他把打火机掏了出来，掀开盖子。火苗在他拨动齿轮时窜了上来，冒出一道橘黄色的光。他合上盖子，再掀开，再打火，连续重复了好几遍。他想起小时候读过的童话书，文字底端的插画里在火光中看见了圣诞树的小姑娘。他又一次点着打火机，火焰随着拂过的气流左右摇摆了两下。接着，他听见了迪奥的声音。  
  
“朗森的？这可是稀罕的美国货。”  
  
他原以为自己已经记不清迪奥的嗓音和相貌。对方留给他的印象像是落潮的海水，已经向着看不见底的记忆深渊倒涌了回去。可迪奥的话音一出，他的大脑就迅速复原了他的所有特征。他抬眼望见那头金发，仿佛一瞬间在夜里看见了太阳。  
  
“乔纳森，对吧。”  
  
迪奥卸下了自己的围巾，随手扔在了靠背上。他的脸被室外的寒气吹得苍白，嘴唇从浅红变成了雪青。他搓了搓自己的耳朵，像一只正在洗脸的猫。  
  
“没想到还能在这儿看见你。”  
  
迪奥不疾不徐地卷好两根烟，将其中一支朝他递了过来。  
  
“我不会抽烟。”  
  
“是个少见的好孩子啊。”他咬着烟含糊不清地揶揄了他一句，又对他问道：“那你为什么带着这个，还是高级货。”  
  
他一时语塞。迪奥凑了过来，指了指他手上的打火机。  
  
“那就来替我点烟吧。”  
  
他打着火，迪奥斜着身体用手护住了火苗，道谢般朝他微微一笑。  
  
香烟顶部在迪奥的吸气间星星点点地燃起橘红，乔纳森努力将注意力集中回电影内容上。今天的电影是《激流》，一部不能再老的爱情片。他听见背后的放映机运转间传来的沉闷的噪音，就像老人熟睡时发出的鼾声。投射在屏幕上的画面已经有些重影，幕布正在轻微地颤动。他望向电影里的正在哭泣的女主人公，她流转的眼波在泪光中就像是被石子吻出的涟漪。  
  
他感觉有什么东西正挨着他的脸，像是变软了的松针，又像布料磨损处钻出的绒绒碎线。他扭过头，迪奥的头发贴在他的耳边，像一团淡金色的烟雾。他夹着烟，直视着电影里的葛丽泰·嘉宝，对他说道：“我还是更喜欢马琳·黛德丽。”  
  
他的喉咙深处飘出一阵断断续续的歌声，乔纳森的手指在膝盖上随着旋律轻轻敲打。迪奥在唱《莉莉玛莲》。从他口中流淌出的单词模糊而低哑，像是梦中吐出的呓语，听不清是德文还是英文。歌曲的收尾变成了迪奥的笑声，他吸了一口手里的烟，朝他呼出了一片朦胧的白。  
  
“我的抽屉里现在还珍藏着她的两张海报。”  
  
他的嘴快要碰到了乔纳森的耳朵，像是正在对他诉说一个秘密。乔纳森能感觉到他潮湿的呼吸，他故意加重的卷舌音，他藏在字母间不连贯的轻笑。他感到自己脸上的肌肉正在松弛，他舒展开眼尾，在不知不觉中跟着迪奥一起笑了起来。  
  
“你不抽烟，所以我只能给你这个了。”他在口袋里摸索了一番，把一小块的巧克力塞进了他的手里。  
  
战争的行进让各种副食变得越发罕有，乔纳森已经很久没尝过巧克力的味道。巧克力表面的锡纸包装在他的手心中微微闪光，他向他说了谢谢。迪奥朝他眨了眨眼睛，金棕色的睫毛上下扇动，在眼苔周围投下一圈扇形的阴影。  
  
他觉得这场电影结束得比往常都要快。他听见椅子在人们伸懒腰时发出痛苦的呜咽，听见观众琐碎的交谈，关于电影，关于演员，关于战争与不知何时才能重新燃起的夜灯。他听见迪奥用指甲轻轻刮过椅面，听见他的咳嗽，看着他在空气中抖落烟灰，下起一场花白色的雪。  
  
他们坐在原位，放映机转动的声音戛然而止。幕布变回本来的颜色，房间里漆黑一片。他不知道该不该起身向迪奥告别。迪奥冲他回过头，他犹豫了片刻，徘徊在齿间的话被拆分重组，构造成新的语句。他听见自己干涩的声音，他问：“我们还能再见面吗？”  
  
迪奥笑了。他感到窘迫，只能跟着他不好意思地笑起来。他看见迪奥点了点头，抽出一片卷烟纸，从外兜里拿出一支自来水笔。  
  
“这是我的地址，你可以来找我。”  
  
他咬着笔帽，涂涂写写，将写好的字条叠成一个方块，递给了他。  
  
空中飘起雪粒，像是透明状的细沙。他迎着风，眉毛变成裹着盐霜的苔藓。他俯下身，握住了自己的左膝。他感觉到它的虚脱与无力，他的手指向侧边移动，摸到了那个藏在长裤之下的膝盖支架。  
  
他把围巾铺在人行道边，坐在上面抱住膝盖休息。他的手隔着口袋摸到了那枚硬币大小的巧克力。他握住它，感觉到它在自己的手掌里变软，像是一块黏土。他剥开锡纸，把它放进了嘴里，在它柔和的甜味里想起了迪奥。  
  
他渴望一种善意的关怀，渴望建立起一份新的友谊。在这座因战火而萧条的城市里，他已经孤独的太久了。  
  
他回到了公寓，口中残存着巧克力的余味。他感觉自己的身体开始融化，血液变成可可糖浆。乔纳森拉上那扇厚重的黑色窗帘，小心翼翼地扭亮了桌上的台灯。他捏着那张折成正方形的便签，想起它被递到自己手中时迪奥脸上明朗的笑容。  
  
他一层层打开它，凑到灯下，举起了那张纸。  
  
“唐宁街十号。”  
  
他凝固在了椅子上。  
  
他明白自己已经在这段并不存在开始的友情里受到了愚弄与欺骗。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *战时灯火管制：英国在二战期间实施灯火管制。根据有关参考资料，伦敦市在战时夜晚将熄灭路灯，同时也对家庭照明采取了限制。因为没有照明，到1939年，公路交通事故共夺去了4000多人的生命，是和平时期死亡人数的两倍。
> 
> *《莉莉玛莲》：写于一次大战中的1915年的战时歌曲，曾由玛琳·黛德丽演唱过。原为德语歌曲，后来衍生出其他语言版本。
> 
> *玛琳·黛德丽：德裔美国女星，有说法称她是好莱坞二三十年代唯一可以与葛丽泰·嘉宝分庭抗礼的女明星。
> 
> *关于五便士的地下影院入场费，我在查找资料时了解到一些有关战时英国物价的信息。战时一只肉兔的价格约为十便士，一磅鳕鱼的价格约为六便士。鉴于地下影院作为一个廉价娱乐场所，文中参考该时期其他物品价格将入场费用暂注为五便士。


	2. Chapter 2

迪奥在回去的路上爆发出了一阵大笑。

他回想起那个来自上流社会的公子哥，他考究的着装和做作的口音。他想起那双湿漉漉的眼睛，想起它们的主人在昏黑的光线下如何扭捏地对自己开口，问出那种怀春少女才会提的傻问题。

他想起对方腕间那块明晃晃的金表，它几乎夺去了他所有的注意力。纵使它的拥有者是一个白痴，这也掩盖不了它夺人心魄的美丽。他一定会再和乔纳森见面，但地点不会再是那座影院。他会正式地越入他生活的轨迹，以另一种方式，另一个切入口，另一个让乔纳森想象不到的身份。

至于那张纸条，这是他惯用的手法，一个俏皮的恶作剧，一种把戏，能让他对自己更加耿耿于怀。他相信乔纳森已经上钩，这是他的直觉，他从不出错。他没有在他的身上闻到女人的味道，但这并不意味着一种身体与精神上的纯洁与童稚，一种刻意的对爱与性的压抑。他抢先一步，赶在乔纳森发觉之前就已经替他看清了他的本质。他属于另一个领域，他不是上帝的子民，他注定要走向那个异于常人的世界，体验一种伴随罪恶与禁忌的欲与爱，向前踏出这一步不过只是一个时间问题。

他摸摸下巴，已经在心里盘算起了他们的下一次相遇。

乔纳森站在水槽旁边，撕碎了那张纸条。

这不过是个无伤大雅的玩笑，一种委婉的拒绝。他不应该继续纠结于这件小事，这段时间还有很多重要的事正等待他去做。他拧开了水龙头，任凭水流裹挟着这些碎纸一起进入了下水管道。

他走出卫生间，几个同学正在走廊尽头的露台上抽烟。他朝他们瞥了一眼，看见其中的一个撞了撞同伴的肩。他们头挨着头凑在一起窃窃私语，用晃动的香烟对着自己指指点点。

他握紧背包的肩带，低头走进了教室。

他找了个靠窗的位置，玻璃外的天空白得刺眼。阳光随着风飘进了室内，他的身体蒙着太阳冷冷的金色，却没有感到温暖。不知名的寒意从他的脚底涌入了全身，他抬了抬脚跟，听见支架的齿轮随着他的动作发出轻微的“嘎吱”声。他摸了摸左腿突出的膝盖骨，关节处在他的按压下发出一阵闪电般的刺痛。疼痛正在向他传递一种信息，一件他早已认识到并不得不接受的事实——他已经无法像正常人那样使用左腿了。

他回想起那个下午，那时正是夏天，烈日炎炎，他趁着暑假回到了乡下的庄园。这里还是一片难得的乐土，没有被战火所污染与殃及，让他暂时从伦敦城内的压抑与死寂中脱身。他兴奋地跳下汽车，父亲正站在门口等待着他，脸上却没有往常那样慈爱的笑容。

他意识到似乎出了一些事情，他已经隐约地猜测到了某种可能。他看着父亲凝重的神色与复杂的眼神，预感越来越强。他接过从父亲手中犹豫递来的信封，指腹轻轻擦过信封上的公章。一时间，答案已经清晰地摆在了他的眼前。

这是一种需要他坦然接受的必然，一份不可推卸的责任。他忽然有了想要哭泣的冲动，这并不是出于对战争的恐惧与无措，而是因为一种强烈的爱。直到那时，他才意识到自己对这个国家、这片历史悠长的土地无以复加的深情。他感到自己的双肩正背负着一种神圣的义务，这种义务让他在一瞬之间真正蜕变成了一个成年人。

征兵信上已经写明他需要在两周之内到朴次茅斯的皇家海军训练营报到。他坐在院子里，头顶的天空清澈澄明，看不到从云端掠过的战机，没有随时响起的防空警报。他想起他在报纸上看到的来自战争前线的画面，在广播中听到的不同地区传来的战况。他仿佛看见了那些英勇向前的士兵，那些用同胞的血肉砌成的堡垒。他感到自己的热血正在身体中不停涌动，带给他一阵奇妙的平静与勇气。那天夜里，他难得地一觉睡到了天亮。

前往应征处的时间被定在了一周之后。乔纳森回了趟学校提出了休学申请，婉拒了邀他一起出门的儿时好友。除了为报到入伍做些必要的准备之外，他把其余时间全都留给了和父亲的相处。

他坐在父亲的书房中，看见了那把挂在壁炉上方的的李·恩菲尔德步枪。这把枪曾经跟随着父亲穿过上一次战争的硝烟，跟随他回到故里，在和平年代中失去本来的作用，成为一把回忆的钥匙，一份荣誉的象征。他面对着父亲，尝试去解读他的表情。他从他的眼神中看到了属于一个父亲的情感：爱、忧虑、不舍。同时读出了他目光中的其他深意，那些超越血肉亲情的部分。仿佛他们只是两个同属于这个国家的公民，两个即将在哨岗交接的士兵。他看到父亲眼中的严厉，那种不容许他退缩的决绝、对后辈饱含自豪的期待。他的手指似乎已经感受到了那把步枪表面的粗砺，枪身的沉重。他已经听见了从远方传来的号角，那声音正在召唤他沿袭父亲的脚步无畏地踏向战场。

一切准备都在顺利地进行，他马上就要成为一名真正的战士。他怀揣着守护国家的不竭热忱，等待着最终出发的那一天。

他动了动膝盖。

它像一根失去弹性的皮筋，松散地连接着他的大腿和小腿。这是他不幸的开端，让他变成众人眼中的骗子与懦夫，在他们的排挤与孤立中日渐消沉。

没人想到他会在那样的时期遭遇一场横祸。

父亲照例在每月月末赶往温切斯特视察乔斯达家在当地的产业。乔纳森曾经在那座城市度过了自己的中学时代，临近入伍，乔纳森决定自己担任父亲的司机，顺便向那座为他留下过美好回忆的城市道别。

事故发生在返程那天的傍晚。阴雨天气使得出行的车辆少了许多。眼前的公路上空寂无人，乔纳森稍稍放快了车速，希望能在天黑前赶回家。道路拐弯处并没有设置指示牌，谁也没料到这附近存在着一个因路基修复而挖掘出的深沟。

一切都发生得太快了，没有人看清那个孩子是从什么地方冲向道路中央的。车头已经距离那个孩子太近，早已来不及刹车。乔纳森调转车头冲向了路边，车胎之下并不是坚实的土地，他感到车身正在下坠，眼前暗无天光。在一阵巨响之后，他在全身传来的疼痛中丧失了意识。

这场事故险些让他失去了一条腿，他的脏器因强烈的冲击而受到了损伤。父亲的伤势没有他这么严重，让他稍稍松了一口气。他望向医院的天花板，在恍惚中意识到自己似乎已经无法按期去部队服役。

训练营已经派了调查员来医院了解情况，并且根据他的伤情做出了最终的判断。他的身体状况不符合报到入伍的条件，只能继续待命，在身体逐渐回复之后再重新申请入伍。

他在医院躺了两个月，医生在临出院时告诉他，那个佩戴在他左膝上的辅助器将要伴随他终身。

身体上的病痛对他而言并不是最为沉重的打击，让他最痛苦的是那些随着这场意外而从四面八方涌来的流言。

这场事故是无数巧合环环相扣衍生出的结果，所有的偶然堆叠在一起，就让整件事情在一些人眼中变成了刻意为之的必然。

现场并没有目击证人，真正知道真相的也只有途径事发现场搭救了他们的过路人和医院的那些医生。发生在乔纳森身上的不幸被演绎出了无数个版本，最后变成了一种口径统一的谣言--这不是意外，是为了逃避战争而人为制造的事故，所谓车祸不过只是一个用来掩盖真相的谎言。

来安慰乔纳森的人不少，当地的大部分居民一直非常信任乔斯达家族的品格。可是人们远远低估了谣言的威力，它像蒲公英的种子，随风飞扬，早已在乔纳森尚未知晓的时候从家乡传到了伦敦。

他当时正站在伊文斯教授的办公室外，对方在和其他几个老师闲聊。他在他们的交谈声中捕捉到了自己的名字，听到他们谈到现行的兵役制度和那场突如其来的车祸。他在接踵而至的谈论声中垂下了准备敲门的手。接着，他听见其中一个向伊文斯教授提问，问他如何看待发生在自己身上的这场事故。

对方提问中隐含的意味已经不言而喻。在一小阵骤然降临的沉默后，他听见伊文斯教授说道：“乔斯达是一个非常内敛沉静的学生。我想，他也许只是无法忍受那些血腥与暴力发生在自己眼前。”

教授的措辞已经足够委婉，甚至像是在含蓄地为自己开脱。他向后退了几步，走向了走廊另一端的楼梯。

经过了上一次战争，公众对拒服兵役者的态度已经开明了许多。虽然拒绝服役还是会为人们招致牢狱之灾，但所需承受的舆论压力却比从前缓和了不少。可即便如此，情况对他而言却还是有所不同。大众可以忍受人们出于各自的理由拒绝服役、面对随之而来的刑罚，却无法容忍一个人利用谎言来获得羞耻的自由。

更何况，贵族注定背负着比寻常人更多的义务。

他想起父亲，想起从前那些奋勇冲上前线的贵族后裔。他们没有辱没自己的姓氏、门第的荣耀。责任与勇气为他们铸成利刃与铠甲，他们靠这些捍卫住了自己和家族的尊严。

他迈下楼梯，初秋的阳光照进了他的眼睛，化成了一片幻觉般的白色。自己的左腿像是一部生锈的机器，他能感觉到它的迟钝与僵硬。他深吸了一口气，他一直在极力制止自己沉沦于徒劳的回忆，却还是经常想起那个傍晚，那个本应平静度过的雨天。他的耳边回荡着轮胎擦过地面时发出的尖叫，汽车坠入深沟时巨大的声响。他坐在无人的楼梯拐角，低下头绝望地捂住了自己的耳朵。

时间已经过去了三年，乔纳森尝试过重新申请入伍，却都被一次次驳回。他的左腿无法支持他进行剧烈的运动，为他体检的军医已经把话说得非常明白——“你总不能一上战场就直接坐进病号营。”为国效力的梦想成为了一艘翻船，他无能为力，只能看着它沉没进茫茫大海。

他想起这些年来发生的种种，身边的人佯装友好，却在背地里对他颇有微词。他能感觉到他们刻意的疏远与躲避，甚至有人在他的书里夹过几片白羽毛。他曾向许多人解释过发生在他身上的事情，最终却意识到那不过只是无谓的挣扎。没有多少人在乎真相的本来面目，他们甚至并不只是因为坚信他是个逃兵而对他抱以反感。他只是一个靶子，人们通过谴责他来证明自己的高尚，发泄某些无法说清的阴暗情绪。

他想起了迪奥。他的出现曾让他看到了曙光，看到了他一直迫切追寻的希望。艾德蒙在一周多前应征入伍，他在这座城市里已经没有了第二个朋友。迪奥的出现让他嗅到了一丝阔别已久的友谊的温度。他在他的身上隐约感到了一种别样的包容与信任，他也许不会像别人一样否认他的辩解，去相信那些四处流传的谣言。他怀着满腔期待，最终得到的却还是这样的结果。

他的意识变得粘稠，注意力无法集中于课堂之上。他浑浑噩噩地坐到下课，等到其他人都离开了教室，才拿起书和笔记走了出去。

现在还是冬天，夜晚来得很快。他踏着暮色穿过校园的林荫小道，看见有人一直徘徊在学校门口。他继续向校门走近，对方像是认出了自己，停下了脚步。他努力想要看清那个隐没在夜幕中的身影，步伐渐渐加快。冷冷的月光照在了对方的发间，他辨认出了那抹柔润的浅金。他站在原地，看着迪奥径直朝自己走来，对他露出了一个熟悉的微笑。

他们隔着咫尺之遥，用目光在空气中无声对峙。迪奥没有收起笑容，却又对着自己皱了皱眉。这动作仿佛是在表达歉意，又像是在试探他的态度。迪奥向他歪了歪脑袋，对他说：“我希望你没有生气，乔纳森，我只是想和你开个玩笑。”

乔纳森没有说话，他感觉自己像是一根受了潮的火柴，他无法对迪奥发火，向他宣泄自己之前的不满与挫败。他的心底甚至正在为迪奥的到来而升腾起一种不可言喻的激动与惊讶。

“你不住在学校？”

他点了点头。

“现在要回住处了吗？”

他又点了点头。

“我可以和你一起走一段吗？”

他犹豫了一会儿，终于对着他“嗯”了一声。

对于身旁的人，他根本什么都不了解。迪奥看起来和他年纪相当，但给人的感觉并不像是学生。他的言语间流露着超乎年龄的成熟与圆滑，但并不让人觉得厌烦，那更像是一种灵动的狡黠。乔纳森看着他，看他说话时闪光的眼睛和挑动的眉峰，那种古灵精怪的神采。他想问他究竟来自何方，在做什么，为什么要用那样的玩笑故意戏弄他，以及，他最想问却迟迟没能问出口的那句话——他是否愿意和自己成为朋友。

他停下了脚步。他的问题正在他的喉咙间酝酿，他张了张嘴，却还是没能出声。他听见迪奥在笑，那声音让他想起随风舞动的风铃，乡间草地上玩着捉迷藏的孩子。迪奥的笑声里似乎潜藏着这世间所有美好事物的总和，那些随着战争遗失于世的一切。他突然很想拥抱迪奥，无关任何情感，只是为了拥抱那些让他深深怀念的所有。他感觉到迪奥正在向自己渐渐靠近，他听见他的呼吸，他的心跳，他肚子里传来的咕噜声。他感到自己的脸颊正在被温软的东西所触碰，却仅仅停留了一瞬。末了，他听见迪奥对他说：“晚安，乔纳森，我们下次见。”

瞬息恍如隔世，他看着迪奥走向了马路的另一边，却又回过头向自己挥手。他感到被亲吻的地方传来一阵夹杂灼痛的微痒，他没有感到厌恶，没有感到被人冒犯，他的内心正在被一种纯洁的温情所侵占。他和他只见过三面，他却总能为自己带来莫名的熟悉感。他觉得自己和迪奥之间似乎存在着一种早已在先天建立的命运的关联，他们注定要寻觅到彼此。迪奥的吻只是为了告诉他：“我找到你了，乔纳森。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *朴次茅斯的皇家海军训练营：虚构地点。朴次茅斯海军基地（HMNB Portsmouth）为皇家海军三个现役海军基地之一，但该训练营为文中虚构。
> 
> *英国兵役制度：两次世界大战时，英国国会颁发《国民服役法》规定：所有１８～２６岁的健康男性青年，均需在武装部队服役两年，并在期满后在地方军或者其他预备役部队中服役三年半。
> 
> *白羽毛：白羽毛(white feather)有胆小鬼、懦夫的意思，给没有服兵役的人白羽毛是对其的一种嘲讽。


	3. Chapter 3

他意识到自己出了某种问题，这样问题正在扰乱他的思绪，让他在时时刻刻坐立不安。

他尝到了友情的甜头，他在每时每刻想起迪奥。他们保持着一星期三次的见面频率，却不知道他究竟会在哪几天出现。他在每个离开学校的黄昏站在门口，等他突然跳进自己的视野。他时而失落，时而惊喜，像是在进行一场输赢对半的赌博。他环顾四周，今天的校门附近并没有他的身影，他在心中沉默地叹息，却突然看见熄灭的路灯下投射出了一道金色的阴影。

战争让他们在夜晚无处可去，迪奥通常只是和他一起走走，在路上闲聊，然后在他快到公寓的时候和他作别。

迪奥走在他的右侧，像往常一样与他谈天说地。乔纳森一直习惯于扮演一个倾听者的角色，听他讲那些离奇的见闻和怪诞的故事。他听得认真，但注意力却没有全部放在内容之上。他喜欢观察迪奥说话时的表情和手势，听他咳嗽时颤动的嗓音，在他的话语间等待着他的笑声。

迪奥停在了路口，乔纳森明白现在已经到了说晚安的时候。临分手的时候，迪奥又递给了自己一张纸条。

这样的东西曾经为他带来过些许不快乐的回忆，他捏着那张薄薄的纸，看着迪奥弯着眼睛却紧抿嘴唇，像是正在忍笑。他不知道该作何回应，迪奥拍了拍他的肩膀，向他做出了保证。

“别担心，这次的地址是真的，周末来找我玩吧。”

他答应了，迪奥向他凑了凑，他屏住了呼吸。他不该胡乱猜测，却还是想起那晚的吻。迪奥没有继续靠近，他忽然觉得有点失落。他不知道自己正在期待什么，或许并不是他用来表达友爱的亲吻。他感觉自己的内心正在朝一个截然不同的方向行进，一扇大门阻隔住了他的去路，他所期待的东西正藏在那扇门的背后。

迪奥在他的耳边吹了吹气，像一个俏皮的玩笑。他的耳畔如同迎来了一阵滚烫的风。他听见迪奥轻声说了晚安，上下磕了磕牙齿，感觉到他的头发正挠过自己的侧脸。他已经开始期待起了他们周末的见面。

迪奥约他在周日下午五点见，地点位于伦敦东区。乔纳森之前从未来过这片区域，却对它略有耳闻。这里的居民鱼龙混杂，有本地的底层公民，还有从各国迁居而来的异乡人。他沿着一条窄街不断向里走，已经在所见所闻中感受到了这里的衰败与颓废。他从拥挤的人群中不断穿过，终于找到了迪奥留给他的那个地址。

眼前的建筑看上去像是一座老旧的民宅，他敲了敲门，一个面色凶戾的男人从门后走了出来，不耐烦地瞥了他一眼。

“找谁？”

“我找迪奥，迪奥·布兰度。”

对方狐疑地盯住他看了一会儿，向他勾了勾手指，说了声“跟我来”。

他跟着对方走进了一个地下室。这里面积巨大，不像之前那座影院一样拥挤。室内灯火通明，人声鼎沸，房间的四周围着一圈人。乔纳森听到了几声犬吠，带他过来的人向他指了指人群中央的空地，他望了过去，看到了正牵着一只狗的迪奥。

地下室尽头的墙壁上挂着一只已经死了的兔子。另外几个人拉着狗走了过来，和迪奥站成了一排。他们的面前有一条用粉笔画出的直线，所有的狗都站在白线后面，虎视眈眈地盯着那只兔子。它们像是被饿了很久，好几只狗的口水已经滴到了地上。乔纳森在眼前的情形中猜出了这片空地的用途，这里是一个地下赛狗场。

场地中突然传来一声哨响，那些被解开了缰绳的狗已经朝那只兔子飞奔了过去。房间里瞬时炸开了人们助威的吼声。一条狗在奔跑中甩开了身后的狗群，正在朝着目标飞速接近。它在临近终点时纵身一跃，紧紧咬住了那只兔子的后腿。

人群中爆发出两阵不同的呼声，有兴奋的口哨与叫嚷，还有恼火的叹气与咒骂。他看着迪奥脸上挂着胜利者般的微笑，从人们手中接过了一张张钞票。迪奥已经看见了他，脸上的笑意变得更深。他扬了扬拿在手里的钱，冲着自己眨了眨眼睛。

挂在墙上的兔子已经被蜂拥而上的狗群们斯得粉碎，它的内脏已经从开裂的腹腔中流了出来。乔纳森的胃里已经被眼前的画面掀起了一场风暴，想要呕吐的冲动正在一点点爬上他的喉咙。那群狗的嘴边被血染得通红，呲出的尖牙上还挂着糜状的碎肉。乔纳森深吸了一口气，从门口退了出去。

他不明白迪奥为什么要约他来这里，钻进鼻腔的那阵血腥味仍旧挥之不散。他朝地下室的另一扇门望了进去，门口的吧台后坐着一个恹恹的男人，脚边放着两个木桶。他闻到了一阵淡淡的啤酒味，他从口袋里摸出零钱，向那边走了过去。

对方接过钱，拿出一个玻璃杯，用木瓢往里舀了啤酒，把杯子递给了他。啤酒的味道堪称寡淡，应该是兑了不少水的私酒，不过好在帮他压住了想要呕吐的感觉。他的嘴里充斥着一阵令人不适的酸味，他放下了酒杯，一转身，看见了正站在背后的迪奥。

“刚刚没顾得上和你打招呼，希望现在还不算晚。”

“没关系，迪奥，不必在意。”

他欲言又止，迪奥像是看出了他的心思，对他说道：“你呆的那片街区在夜里可没有什么好玩的地方。我从小在这里长大，知道很多其他人不知道的有意思的去处，”他抖了抖手里的钞票，“我们刚好可以用这个去好好快活一下。”

迪奥揽了揽乔他的肩膀，他没有动。

“你经常，经常来这里参加这种...这种游戏吗？”

“差不多吧，我现在基本在靠这个为生。”

“用这个维持生计？”

“别用这种不可思议的表情看着我。我可等不着家里人寄生活费给我，大学生。”

他从迪奥的语气中听出了他的嘲讽，他重重落下的尾音让他霎时间感到一阵惭愧。他已经预料到迪奥并不是在校学生，似乎也没有正式的工作，却没有料想到他正以这种方式在这座城市里过活。他忽然觉得心口有些难受。对方在他凝重的神色里满不在乎地笑了笑，又对他说：“这不算什么，最艰难的那段时间里我还玩过俄罗斯转盘，到了最后一轮还没被射穿脑袋的人可以拿到很大一笔钱，”他挑了挑嘴角，“一些富豪就是有这种观看血腥游戏的癖好。”

他的语气十分自然，像是在讲述一件稀松平常的事情。乔纳森因愕然而半张着嘴，他说不出话。他从未想过生活在同一个城市中的人却过着这样天差地别的生活。他想起伦敦西区，皮卡迪利广场附近那些热闹的街道。剧院和舞厅在实行灯火管制的战时依然歌舞升平，黑色的遮光帘后仍是上流阶层纸醉金迷的夜生活。他感到一阵心酸，为迪奥，为艰难求生于城市裂隙中的所有人。

迪奥看着他，好笑般“哼”了一声。这样的现实似乎把眼前的小少爷吓得不轻。他为他的无知感到可憎与可怜。他伸出手，捏了捏乔纳森的耳朵。

乔纳森从刚刚的震惊中逐渐缓了过来。迪奥的手指抚摸着他的耳垂，像是一种无声的安抚。他不好意思地挠了挠后脑。经历不幸的人是迪奥，可被安慰的人却成了自己。

“现在，我们去酒吧吗？”

他摇了摇头。

“那你想去哪儿，坐地铁回学校？”

“你说你从小在这里长大，我们去你家里聊聊天就好。”

迪奥答应了。

他为自己反常的害羞而感到尴尬，这只不过是最普通的做客，他却觉得说不出的紧张。他跟着迪奥在一条条小巷中不停地拐弯，这片住宅区被包裹在轰炸形成的废墟之中，幸存的楼阁仍旧不屈地伫立在瓦砾堆旁，像一种坚强的反抗。迪奥终于停在了一小栋砖瓦房前，他用钥匙打开了门，回过头向乔纳森招了招手。

他拘谨地站在门口向屋内打量。房子很小，却非常整洁。窗边摆着一张矮桌，迪奥坐在桌边的椅子上，对着他拍了拍另一把。

他坐在迪奥旁边，看他动作熟练地卷烟点烟。火柴在磷纸上擦出暖黄色的光焰，照亮了迪奥的半张脸。他想起了他们最初的相逢，迪奥从那时起踏入了他的生活，一切都是那么自然，仿佛他本就应该是他人生的一部分。

天已经黑了，门外传来防空预警员粗鲁的叫喊声。房间里并没有开灯，可迪奥还是站起身伸手去拉窗帘。他跟着他站了起来，迪奥已经感觉到了他的局促，他面朝着他，向他弯起了嘴唇。

“你很紧张？”

他诚实地点了点头。

“为什么？”

“我不知道。”

“因为跟我呆在一起？”

“也许是，”他感到自己的双颊正在发烫，他移开了视线，“我也不知道为什么会这样。”

迪奥向他走了过来，他在他的步步贴近中犹豫地向后退。他的后背已经撞上了墙壁，迪奥的呼吸扫过他的脸，他的鼻尖快要碰到了自己的嘴。他在他的动作间再次想起那晚的吻，他感到那扇横在心口的门正在晃动，有些东西即将破门而出。

“你想知道原因吗。”

“是的。”

他小声回答，担心自己言语间的吐息烫伤了迪奥的脸。

“我来告诉你答案。”

迪奥扔下了手里的烟。他已经猜到迪奥想要做什么，他不想拒绝。他意识到自己其实一直在等待这一刻的降临。他忽然感到无比放松，内心流淌过一股平静的温柔。迪奥吻了过来，他闭上了眼睛。

他不知道究竟是从那一步开始让一切偏离了预设的路线，自己何时对迪奥萌生了这样的感情。他已无暇再与这样的问题纠缠。迪奥的舌头舔着他的嘴唇，他从最初的失神中反应过来，张开了嘴。迪奥的舌尖探了进来，他抱住迪奥的后背，另一只手捧住了他的后脑。

他们吻了很久，久到像是已经在唇齿相叠中过完了这一生。他和迪奥稍稍拉开了距离，彼此的喘息都变得有些急促。两人的唇尖若有若无地挨在一起，他轻轻向前探了探，再一次吻住了他。

他的外套已经扔在了地上，迪奥的手顺着他的喉结向下，开始去解他衬衫的纽扣。他感到他的手已经探向了他的小腹，拉开了他的腰带。他已经感受到了自己腰下的那个部位勃发的生命力。迪奥用手指戳了戳它，把嘴贴向了他的耳边。

“你和别人做过吗？”

“没有。”

“自己尝试过吗？”

他没有回答，默认般用额头蹭了蹭迪奥的脸。

迪奥猜对了，乔纳森还是个处子，没有尝过与另一具身体交合的欢愉。乔纳森从前的自我安慰只是为了安抚身体不由自主的躁动，并非为了从中获得满足，他还不懂得什么是真正的肉体的极乐。他会作为他的领路人，指引他走进这个隐秘而疯狂的新世界。他对自己怀揣十二分的自信，他一定会深深为自己着迷。他早已见识过无数个“乔纳森”，一样温文尔雅，一样道貌岸然。他们紧系的领带与皮带彰显着一种虚伪的禁欲与高尚。他们高呼自制与道德，却比自己口中贫民窟的下民更加放纵与糜烂。

“到床上去。”

他咬了咬乔纳森的耳朵，感觉到自己的身体被腾空抱起，又深陷进了柔软的床垫。他在乔纳森乱无章法的吻里脱掉了两人的衣服。

他伏在迪奥身上，用双手撑起上半身。他不知道接下来应该怎么做，他看着迪奥，希望得到一些指引。他眨了眨睫毛，他的脸在迪奥玩味的笑容中越来越红。他知道自己现在看起来一定很傻，像一个什么都不懂的笨蛋。他感到有些羞愧，迪奥拉起他的手，带着它去触碰那个秘密的入口。

“跟随你的本能，乔纳森，把其他的一切都忘了吧。”

他低下头咬住迪奥的下巴，双手分开了他的腿。

那条窄小的甬道并没有他想象中那么干涩，反而出乎意料的湿软。他一点点把自己推了进去，他的心脏正在下沉，正在绵绵欲海中随波逐流。黑暗中传来迪奥的笑声，他的手臂抱住了自己的身体。

“在你来之前，我就已经做好所有的准备了。”

“我早就预料到事情会发展成这样，你逃不掉的，乔纳森。”

他听见他语带引诱的话音，他明白自己已经落入了一个陷阱。迪奥像一张蛛网，他心甘情愿地扑了进去，没有半点迟疑。他重重把自己送进了最深处，发出了一声高亢的长叹。 门外传来的脚步声与巡夜者的呵斥搅作一团，迪奥亲了亲他的耳朵，对着他“嘘”了一声，轻轻按住了他的唇瓣。

他抱着迪奥，不再摆动身体。迪奥克制不住地笑了出来，他不明所以，呆呆地看着他。

“我只是不让你出声，没说不让你动。”

他不敢再去看迪奥的眼睛，他的表现一定很差劲。他重新开始晃动身体，卖力地取悦迪奥，试图做出弥补。迪奥随着他的动作发出惬意的喘息，双臂不断收紧，指甲嵌进了他的后背。

房间里弥漫着汗水和精液的余味，汗湿的身体在冷空气中不断瑟缩。他从刚刚发生的一切中缓缓醒来，在眼前的世界中死了又生。他明白自己已经踏入了生命的另一个阶段，一个隐藏的章节，一段原本不会开启的旅程。迪奥趴在他的怀里，他的手抚过他因咳嗽而上下起伏的后背。

他的胸腔变得很沉，让他透不过气。他伸手摁了摁心口。

他知道那里正满溢着爱。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *俄罗斯转盘：参与者需要使用一支六发弹容量的转轮手枪，在其中装入一发子弹，转动弹巢，使这一发枪弹处于随机位置，再关闭弹巢，向自己（通常是自己）开枪，是一种赌博游戏。


	4. Chapter 4

他还沉浸在昨晚的身心交融中，没回过神。清晨起了雾，迪奥拉着他从无人的街道匆匆穿过，像是要去私奔。

他正在经历一场恋爱，一场持久的眩晕。他在湿润的晨霭中轻叹，呼出带着甜味的气息。他们一起走向地铁站，他环顾四周，在没人发现的时候凑上去用嘴蹭了蹭迪奥。

身后突然传来了口哨声，他警觉地回过头，几步开外的地方正站着一个男人。来人个头不高，看起来却很结实，有着一头深棕色的卷发。他的左眼戴着黑色的眼罩，眼罩上用颜料涂出了一个黄色的倒五角星。他对着乔纳森笑了笑，脸上的表情十分和善，但眼神深处却沉淀着一些让人不舒服的东西。乔纳森皱了皱眉，对方走了过来，绕开他，跟迪奥打了个招呼。

“好久不见了，最近还好吗？”

“还不错。”

“这是你的朋友？”

他的目光在乔纳森身上上下打量了一番，又重新看向了迪奥。

“嗯。”

“你好，我叫科莫，是迪奥的老伙计。”

“我叫乔纳森。”

“幸会。”

对方和他握了握手，又转过头和迪奥寒暄了几句，随后便和他们告了别。

“我还会和之前一样，经常去学校找你。现在要先和你说再见了，乔纳森。”

他点了点头，对他说了再见。

乔纳森的背影在他的面前渐渐变成了一个点，他从口袋里掏出一个铁盒，倒出了一支已经卷好的烟。

“看来这次钓到了一条大鱼啊。”

他的脸色沉了下来，扭过头向说话的人看了一眼。

“你没走。”

“还没。”

科莫走了过来，帮他点着了火。

“你们勾搭在一起多久了？”

“几个月。”

“到了哪一步？”

迪奥慵懒地眯起眼睛，笑了笑。

“你猜。”

“看他刚刚那样子，昨晚应该已经被你迷得神魂颠倒了。”

“你打算跟他纠缠多久？”

“这次要放条长线。”

“那就祝你好运。”

科莫转过身，又做作地摆出了一副怜悯的腔调。

“可怜的乔纳森。”

每到周末，他便会搭乘地铁去见迪奥。

迪奥有时并不在家，他索性直接给了他那栋小屋的钥匙。他蹲在壁炉边升着了柴火，呆在房间里等着迪奥回来。

迪奥也许在那家地下赌狗场，又或者在其他什么他不知道的地方。他想到迪奥之前告诉他的话，他正在以赌博的方式养活自己，在靠运气吃饭。这件事让他揪心不已，他摸了摸放在一边的书包，抬头看了一眼墙上的表。

又过了一个多小时，迪奥终于回来了。他裹着一身寒气朝乔纳森走了过来，乔纳森从椅子上站起了身，张开手臂，任他拥抱住自己。

他用嘴贴住他冰凉的脸颊，伸手捂住他的两只耳朵，想让它们尽快暖和起来。迪奥热情地咬了咬他的下唇，从他的怀里稍稍退了出来，把脱下来的大衣扔在了床上。他的钱包从大衣的口袋里掉了出来，拉链处被内里塞着的东西撑得向外凸出。迪奥捡起它，不在意地放在了床头柜上。

“刚刚去了哪里？”

“赌场。”

“还是那个赛狗的地方？”

“不，是另一家。我在那里玩骰子。”

他伸了个懒腰，得意地笑了笑。

“今天的运气很不错，和我同桌的几个人输得脸色都绿了。”

乔纳森的微笑变得有些勉强，生硬地挂在两边的嘴角。他知道自己的劝说并不会打动迪奥，无法促使他放弃如今的谋生方式。通过这些天来的相处，他已经认识到了迪奥性格深处中的执拗与倔强。因此，他决定以另一种方式帮助他，让他从滥赌中回归到正常的生活。

“你带了书包，来这里还要学习吗？”

“不是，我只是，只是有东西想给你。”

他从包里拿出一个信封，递给了迪奥。

这是他自上大学以来攒出的所有积蓄和节省出的食品券，虽然并不是太多，但起码足够让迪奥生活上一阵子。

“这些都是给我的？”

“是的。”

迪奥捏着信封。乔纳森看着他的眼睛，它们正在被兴奋的笑意所浸润。这让他松了一口气，他原本担心这样的帮助会冒犯到迪奥的自尊心。迪奥捧起他的脸重重地亲了一口，伸手去拽他的领带。

“迪奥，不，我现在...”

对方停下了手上的动作，疑惑地看了他一眼。

“我们可以等一等再做这种事，你刚回来，你需要休息一会儿。”

“没关系，我想我现在就应该好好感谢一下你。”

乔纳森愣了一下。

迪奥看到有些东西正从他的瞳孔中渗了出来，让他的目光变得黯淡。自己刚刚的话似乎在不经意间刺伤了他的眼睛。

“不，我并不需要你用这种方式来感谢我。这是我应该做的，我们不是恋人吗？”

这句话听上去不像是反问，而更像是疑问。他的语气并没有底气，夹杂着不易察觉的恳求，像是在迫切地盼望着自己的肯定。乔纳森的领带在他的掌心中收缩出无数皱褶，他没有回答他的问题。

乔纳森让一切都变得有些复杂。他确实打算和他保持长期来往，直到在他身上捞够了让他满足的好处。但这仅仅只是一种情人关系，一场肉体胜于精神的逢场作戏。他乐于看到乔纳森能为自己疯狂，但仅限于迷恋两人之间的床笫之欢。他不希望到了应该好聚好散的时候还会遭到乔纳森的纠缠，眼前的情况让他感到有些骑虎难下。

涉世未深的学生确实好骗，但这份天真看起来也为自己带来了相应的反作用。他在乔纳森的眼中读出了某种危险的成分，那是他早已抛却并深深鄙夷的东西。乔纳森的眼神因他的沉默而涣散出晦暗的忧郁，狂热与隐忍在他的眼睛里交替掠过。迪奥盯着它们，强迫自己冷静下来。他向来习惯利用身边的一切最大化地实现自己的目的，某些想法正开始在他的心里渐渐成型。所谓的“喜欢”与“爱”不就是愿意为了另一个人付出一切，直至一无所有。这正好能够为他所用，他一定可以找到一个两全之策来与乔纳森巧妙地周旋。

“我们当然是了。”

乔纳森的心脏在瞬间重重地抽动了一下。

迪奥的嘴唇在他开口之前印上了他的额头。这个吻不同于寻常，没有夹杂任何情欲与挑逗，像是对迪奥刚刚给出的回答的又一次肯定。他怔怔地望着他，眼眶正在抽搐。迪奥的话与吻已经让他们正式交换了一个承诺。他抱住迪奥，和他一起倒在床上。壁炉中的火焰正在跳动，溢出温暖的光晕。迪奥侧躺在他的怀里，头顶抵住他的下颌。他低下头去吻他的后颈，探寻他突出的骨节。他知道自己正在去爱，这爱并非与生俱来，不因血缘而形成，不为其他东西所左右，仅仅为爱而爱。他眷恋这一刻的静谧，这也许就是爱情的本来面貌，会以一种平和的姿态在时间的逝去中静静流淌。

他在这场恋爱的流感里迎来了春天。学校里开满了黄水仙与番红花，他坐在紫藤石廊里，看着一对对情侣从眼前走过。他的视线向更远处飘了过去，看见了那尊喷泉旁边的圣母塑像。

这是一种违逆世俗的背德之爱，于法律与道德所不容，每年都会有许多同性恋者被披上“猥亵罪”的罪名而进入监狱。战争的来临让国内的反同势头更加高涨，被战火所折磨的民众将此作为一个宣泄口，发泄对这个时代的不满与愤怒，将叛国罪的名头强行与同性恋混为一谈。

爱会为他们带来危险，他在现实中悲哀地意识到了这一点。迪奥让他见识到了爱情的另一种可能，它特立独行，超脱了人类社会一直以来的秩序。他们成为了这个世界的反叛者，背负起了一种罪。这样的罪因爱而生，只有爱情的泯灭才能让他们获得救赎。

他低下头，他觉得惭愧。他不得不承认他和迪奥的爱曾让他感到自责。他背弃了天主，违反了他一直谨遵的社会道德，与一切背道而驰。然而，他又会在每一次的自我审视中想起迪奥。他的自责是对迪奥的一种背叛，一种优柔寡断的懦弱。他为这样的自己感到羞耻。他细细体味着他们之间发生过的所有，在这个过程中对自己身处的世界萌发出了一种新的看法。这个世界所遵循的现行规则似乎并非条条正确，他们的爱应该得到赦免，又或者本就无罪。他被自己的想法吓了一跳，却立刻对此坚定不移。他从未发觉到自己的身体里居然涌流着一股叛逆的血液，让他对自己曾经深深认同的东西发起了反抗与挑战。

他回忆起自己的公学时代。自己的宿舍楼与学校的小花园相邻，他偶尔会在夜里望到躲在其中的一对对特别的朋友。他们藏在灌木丛旁，避过巡视老师的手电筒，在黑暗中无声地拥吻。他们的行径曾让他感觉到恐惧与费解，为他带来一阵异样的尴尬。那时的他并未想到自己会在后来成为他们中的一个，将与他们一起面对这世界的狭隘与苛刻。那些恋人的轮廓已经变成了他脑海中模糊的剪影，他未曾认识过他们，却对他们怀抱着深切的祝愿。他祝福这世界所有离经叛道的爱都能找到自己的容身之所，躲过来自世俗的手电，在那座不被侵扰花园中永恒地绽放。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *关于战时英国同性恋者处境：两次世界大战成为清除国家污点尤其是性事方面难言之隐的大好机会，反性错乱尤其是反同性恋的言论被大肆宣扬。同性恋者作为“不祥之人”被和间谍、泄露情报、民族叛徒划上等号，政府大肆宣扬同性恋不仅是反对军队的罪行，而且是反对战争中的英国的罪行，等同于叛国罪，61在此期间反同性恋的游行经常与反犹太人、反女权、反现代主义的运动联合在一起。（王维. 二战后英国同性婚姻合法化历程[D]. ）
> 
> *食品券：战时英国国内物资紧张，政府对基本民生物资实行严格的配给制度，“食品券”因战时的特殊情况而出现。“食品券”参考了萨拉·沃特斯所著小说《守夜》所使用的相关名称。另有资料称英国后期使用的食品配给票证为“点券”，但在小说《守夜》中，直至1944年“食品券”仍在市面上投入使用，因此本文依旧使用“食品券”这一设定。


	5. Chapter 5

乔纳森握着扶手，从窗口望向幽暗的隧道。地铁行驶中传来的轰响如同来自深渊的巨吼，让他有些耳鸣。他的左手紧紧抓住斜挎在身前的背包，那里正装着这个月要带给迪奥的钱与食品券。

他想尽办法节省一切开支来为迪奥的生活提供保证，甚至想过要在学校附近找一份兼职工作。他必须更多地依靠自己，乔斯达家已经无法像过去一样给予他太多的物质保障。自战争打响之后，城市里的许多儿童都被送进了乡村避难。自己的父亲向政府捐出了大部分的庄园与土地来为这些孩子修建住所与学校，还会定期向教会捐赠财产，用以救济全国不同地区的灾民。家族的港口贸易已经因战事的行进而停摆许久，许多工人应征参战。父亲决定每个月为他们的家属分发补助，尽力帮助他们在艰难的生活中平稳度日。

他理解并且赞同父亲的做法。在这样困苦动荡的年代里，更需要人们相互扶持、尽己所能地向他人施以援手。身为贵族，乔斯达家有义务更多地为这个国家的福祉做出贡献。

除此之外，他想，父亲这样的做法还存在着另外一层原由。他想通过这种行为进行弥补，弥补乔斯达家在战场上对这个国家的亏欠。

虽然父亲从未和他提起过，但他仍能够感觉得到自己未能入伍这件事让父亲陷入了一种极其矛盾的境地。一方面，作为公民，作为贵族阶层，自己的伤病让乔斯达家无法在战争前线为祖国做出奉献。这让父亲感到深深的愧疚，即使这只是来自命运的整蛊，而并非任何人的错。可在另一方面，在父亲内心深处某个不易窥探到的角落，他隐约发觉到了父亲的另一种情绪。那是由本能与血缘所主导的某种自私的情感。即使很少，即使这种想法在父亲的心中只是稍纵即逝，即使它也曾让父亲为他自己感到不齿，但它确实存在。父亲曾为自己的儿子没能踏上战场而感到过庆幸。

这是一个秘密。他已经感觉到了父亲的身体与精神在那场车祸后产生了一些变化。他在加速老去，被这个骤变的时代与内心的煎熬共同带来的压力所一天天拖垮。父亲的生命和他的生命存在着一种此消彼长的关系，父亲正在衰老，而他正在长大。支撑起乔斯达家的重任正在从父亲的身上一点点地向自己转移。他一直因身为乔斯达家的继承人而感到自豪，愿意带领着这个古老的姓氏从时代的交迭中优雅地走过，直到将它的荣光毫发无损地传递到下一代继承者的手上。这是一条一眼看得到尽头的长路。从前的他站在起跑线上跃跃欲试，现在的他已经在不知不觉中走到了这条路的中央。

然而，不知道从何时开始，他发现自己似乎想要停下，从此走向另一个岔道。他之前从没想过自己的人生也许有另一种过法，不同于眼前的这片坦途，而是另一条充满挑战的道路。他想去冒险，做一个自由的考古学者，不停漂泊于不同的国家，去领略这世界各种各样的文明之美。这意味着他将不能继续扎根在这片故土、沿袭每一代乔斯达家的步伐继续走下去。他渐渐意识到这其实是一种酝酿已久的反叛，只是现在才从他的心底破土而出。他重新看向玻璃窗，它像一面黑色的镜，映出了眼前这个令他感到震惊与陌生的自己。

唤醒这种反叛的导火索是迪奥，他几乎在一瞬间就得出了答案。他和迪奥的关系就是这场叛离的开端。他早已走上了那条背叛的岔路。他感觉自己的全身正浸泡在一种冰冷的清醒之中，他的心正在清楚而坚定地告诉他：他从未对自己做出过的选择而感到后悔。

他下了地铁，轻车熟路地来到迪奥的那间房子，房门毫不意外地挂着锁。他早就习惯了他不在家，却还是觉得失望。事情并没有如他期盼地那样发展，迪奥依旧会去赌博。这对他而言也许早就不是单纯的谋生手段，而是一种刺激且回报丰厚的游戏。迪奥想要的不只是填饱肚子，他的心中似乎还藏着一道深不见底的欲壑，需要更多的金钱进行填补。

他希望迪奥能去上学，教育能为他带来光明的未来。迪奥的聪明机敏不亚于他认识的任何一个人。他愿意帮助他继续完成学业，竭尽所能给予他各方面的帮助。教育为迪奥带来的功利价值能为他开拓广阔的前途。他将会拥有一份体面的工作，这会为他赢得别人的认可与尊重。他可以通过这种方式来更好地满足自己的世俗欲望。

他趴在床上，低笑出声。他觉得自己就像一个喜欢操心的父亲，正在为心爱的孩子未雨绸缪。爱上一个人不是只顾眼下，而是想要为他带来更美好的以后，他正在参悟这其中的奥义。

他从三点等到七点，一直等不到迪奥回来。事情似乎有些不太对劲，自己的心脏莫名其妙地跳得很快，像是一种不祥的预兆。他在房间里来回踱步。时间一分一秒地流过，转眼就到了八点。室内沉闷的空气让他更加急躁，他抓起搭在椅子上的外套，大步跨出了房门。

他按着模糊的记忆在一条条暗巷里来回寻找，终于看到了那座曾经来过的旧宅。他敲了敲门，大门从里侧被推开了一道窄缝，前来应门的还是上次那个面色不善的男人。

“迪奥没在这儿。”

他打了个哈欠，懒洋洋地抓着门把，正准备拉上门。

“抱歉，你知道他有可能去什么别的地方吗。”

对方不耐烦地“啧”了一声，对他指了指路对面的那条街。

“看见杂货店旁边那栋楼了吗，他可能在二楼那家赌场，去碰碰运气吧。”

“谢谢你。”

“你看上去像个正经人，怎么跟迪奥这种家伙扯上关系。”

对方对着他嘟囔了一句，关上了门。

他沿着那段又黑又陡的楼梯爬上了二楼，被赌场的守门人拦在了门口。他的身份让对方很是怀疑。守门人拒绝回答他迪奥是否就在里面，也不允许他进入房内。他费尽口舌请求他放他进去看一眼，但对方一直不为所动。无可奈何之下，他只好从口袋里掏出一张五英镑钞票递给了他。

“他刚刚被人抓住出了千，被同桌的那帮人从这里带走了。”

“您知道他们有可能带他去哪里吗？”

他的手紧紧握成了拳头，手心却在发凉。他恳求般望着对方，胸口像是正在被蚂蚁噬咬。

“不知道。不过被那群人抓住可有的让他受的。”

他全身肌肉紧绷，左膝正在一阵酸痛中开始不由自主地痉挛。他快步冲下楼梯，在一片漆黑中摔倒在了楼道。

他听说过那些赌博的作弊者所遭受的下场，有人会被折断手，有人会从窗户里被扔下去。他用手肘撑地，艰难地直起身。他的前额被蹭出了一道伤口，正在向外冒血。他掏出手帕按住了额头，挣扎着从地上爬了起来。

四周交错纵横的窄巷俨如一个望不见出口的迷宫，他在黑暗中到处奔走，焦急地寻找着迪奥的影子。他觉得自己应该为眼下的局面承担责任，他没有及时制止住迪奥，将他从赌海尽力地朝回拉。无论如何，在今晚过后，他都要想办法阻止迪奥继续这种危险而混乱的生活。

他的耳边回荡着自己紊乱的呼吸，他在这种声音之外捕捉到了不远处传来的粗野的咒骂声。他停下脚步，朝声音传来的地方望了一眼。污秽的词语在人群愤怒的叫吼中不停地向外冒，他在那阵叫骂中听到了几声痛苦的呻吟。

他的心脏像突然下坠的升降梯。额头淌出的冷汗渗进了伤口，尖锐的蜇痛让他的牙关都开始抽动。他拖着酸软的左腿向那里加速跑了过去。他嘴唇颤动，正在离那群人越来越近。人群的中间正趴着一个人，地面上铺散着一片熟悉的金色。他闭了闭眼睛，在心里不停地祈祷。

上帝并没有理会他近乎乞求的祷告，他在眼前的画面里丧失了呼吸。迪奥满脸是血，身上的衣服已经在打斗中开裂，裸露在外的皮肤遍布淤青。他一动不动，双眼半睁，似乎只有身体在呼吸中微弱的起伏还昭示着他活着的事实。那群人扭过头半怒半疑地看着乔纳森。其中一个将手中的烟扔在了地上，拧起眉向他走了过来。

“你是谁？”

对方推了推他的肩膀，乔纳森拽住他的衣领，一拳挥向了他的左脸。对方的头重重地甩向了一边。他抬起拳头再一次冲着他砸了下去，对方却抓住了他的手腕，和他扭打在了一起。围在一边的人已经向着他冲了过来，他腹背受敌，四肢在众人的连番攻击中变得乏力。有人在混乱中狠狠踹向了他的小腹。他的眼前阵阵发黑，他弓起身体，半趴在了地上。

“好了，先停手吧。”

一直旁观着这场混战的那个人从墙角走了过来，站在了乔纳森的面前。其他几个人低声骂了几句，悻悻地走到了一边。

“你是来找迪奥的？”

他朝说话人抬起了头，努力地想从地上重新站起来。对方拉了他一把，佯装好心地帮他抹了抹快要流进眼睛里的血。

“他在赌桌上出千，坑了我们一大笔，我们总不可能就这样算了。”

“我要报警。”

“抱歉，你说什么。”

“我要去报警！”

四周爆发出一阵疯狂的大笑。他捂住受伤的小腹，在他们毫不留情的嘲讽中向迪奥走了过去。那群人中的一个挡住了他的去路，一脸嗤笑地把他撞向了一边。

“你真是太有意思了，弄得我都有点不忍心揍你。”

“警察可不屑来管这种事。这个地方在他们的眼里就像一个垃圾场，谁会关心垃圾堆里的苍蝇的死活。”

其他几个人围了上来，向观赏动物园里的困兽一样满脸戏谑地打量着他。一只手朝他伸了过来，抓住他风衣的翻领，捏在两指间仔细地摩挲了几下。

“这种布料可不是平常人穿得起的。看来你不是这一带的人，应该是从西边来的吧。”

“看上去像个大学生啊，难怪这么天真，简直蠢得可怜。”

“好了，对我们这位远道而来的朋友客气点。”

那个人重新走了过来，拍了拍他的肩。

“你可以带走迪奥，但要替他把出千得到的钱翻倍还给我们才行。”

他的齿缝里沾着血沫，舌根处凝着一股铁锈的咸腥味。那个本要交给迪奥的信封被他带在身上，正放在他外套内侧的口袋。他把手伸了进去，信封在他的手中不停变皱，紧缩在他的掌心。他咬紧牙，颤抖着把手伸了出去，垂下头闭上了眼睛。

“回头替我们转告迪奥，如果有下次的话我们可不会再这么轻易地放过他了。”

他数了数钱，冲周围的人点点头，把信封塞进了兜里。

“你们这群畜生。”

血水从他的齿间滴了出来，大脑因身上的剧痛而嗡嗡作响。他深呼吸了几口气，在阵阵眩晕中努力地昂起头。

“没错，先生，我们确实是畜生。”

对方不在乎地哼笑了一声，目光冷冷地盯住他。

“这儿和你生活的地方可不一样。”

“在这里，人和狗没什么不同。”

“你可能从没见过有人会为了垃圾桶边上变馊的剩饭大打出手，为了抢一个掉在地上的五便士硬币争得头破血流。适用于你们那个阶级的规则在这儿都是狗屁，生活在这里的人就是一群为了活命可以互相撕咬的野狗！”

他冷冷地笑了一声，抬脚踹向了乔纳森的小腿。

“那儿来的滚回那儿去吧。”

“我要带迪奥走。”

“随便你，先生。我说过，在这里人和狗没什么不一样。”

“没人在乎你要带一条狗去哪儿。”

他步履摇晃地朝前走了几步，伸出手握住了迪奥的手臂，另一只手环住他的腰，把他从地上扶了起来。

他的左膝快要支撑不住两个人的重量，正在向外辐射难忍的剧痛。迪奥的身体不停从他的肩上向下滑，他停了下来，右手紧紧搂住他的后背，把他的身体重新撑了起来。

“顺便，”身后再次传来对方没有温度的声音，“如果我们是畜生的话，那他可能连畜生都不如。”

“他就是个恶心的男妓。”

对方一字一顿地挤出这句话，在同伙的哂笑声里跟着他们一起走远了。

他从没像现在这样痛恨过自己的无能，他保护不了任何人，只能任由迪奥这样被他们羞辱。

他站在原地，侧过头看向迪奥的脸。那张脸苍白如纸，沾着凝固的血迹。迪奥的嘴微弱地开合着，正在费力地呼吸。他用手背揉了揉快要流泪的眼睛，扶着迪奥一步步走回了那间小屋。


	6. Chapter 6

他昏昏沉沉地醒了过来，自己的身下并不是潮湿冰冷的地面，而是柔软的床铺。他这才模糊地记起了刚刚发生的事情。

乔纳森赶过来的时候，他其实还没有失去意识。他趴在地上迷迷糊糊地看到乔纳森和那帮人打架、争执，最后冲着他走了过来。他没想到乔纳森会找到他，甚至并没有想过乔纳森会来找他。如果他是乔纳森的话，在等不到情人回家时大可一走了之，换一个地方自己寻寻乐子。他忽略了乔纳森在这方面的执着与顽固。他动了动手指，却发现自己连抬抬指尖都感到吃力。乔纳森轻轻掀起了他上衣的下摆，用一块凉毛巾敷上了他满是淤青的小腹。

他闷哼一声，乔纳森赶忙凑了过来，拨开了盖在他眼前的碎发。

“我先帮你做一点简单的处理，我们等一会儿就去医院。”

他的声音很哑，流露着显而易见的关切，但其中似乎却还夹杂这些许异样的情绪。他能感受到乔纳森的低落和无助，他的愤怒与失望。这些一半由那群赌徒造成，一半归功于他。他扭过头看着他，看到了他眼中那份交杂着忧虑的心痛。

“以后不要再这样下去了，迪奥。”

乔纳森握住他的手，贴在自己的额头。

“我会一直在生活上帮助你，不要再去赌博了。”

他点了点头。

他懒得反驳。如果乔纳森多少是个聪明人的话，他就能明白这个回答只是一种敷衍。他不会放弃自己原有的生活，眼前的状况不过是一次大意的失算。等他恢复过来以后，他还是会换一家赌场继续赌下去。乔纳森可以给他钱和物资券供他生活，可他想要的远远不止这些。更何况，他们迟早要说再见，乔纳森总有一天会从现在这份狂热的感情里冷静下来。

伤口很疼，他侧卧在床上，把自己的身体蜷缩了起来。乔纳森穿好了外衣，轻轻抚了抚他的肩膀。

“我们去医院，迪奥。”

他摇了摇头，乔纳森的大惊小怪让他有点心烦。这种伤对他而言早就算得上是家常便饭。他从小在这里长大，已经记不清究竟和多少人打过架。他从来都是草草涂一涂药，硬捱上几天，等着它们自己痊愈。从小到大，不管是得了什么病或是受过什么伤，他几乎从没踏进过医院。

乔纳森接着劝了他很久，最终还是在他的执拗中败下阵来，不再尝试说服他，只是坐在椅子上沉默地看着迪奥，像是在用目光为他舔舐伤口。他看见了乔纳森嘴边的血痕、眼角的乌紫，他在刚刚的那场混战里同样受了伤。他多少有些幸灾乐祸，嘴上却还是假装关心地开口问道：“你的伤要紧吗，要不要自己先去找医生看看？”

乔纳森愣了愣，随即向他摇了摇头。他的眼睛弯了弯，在一片昏黑中透出柔和的光。乔纳森太容易满足了，这不过是自己随口抛来的一句虚伪的关怀，就能让他开心得像是忘了刚刚挨过的揍。掉进情网的人是否都是这样，如此愚蠢，在这种虚幻不实的东西里忘乎所以。他有时会为乔纳森的迟钝而感到费解，他的演技再怎么高超，也还是会在他们平常的相处中时不时露出破绽，可这些却全都被乔纳森一一忽略了。他为乔纳森的愚拙感到无奈。

乔纳森握着他的手指一根根去吻，用嘴唇温柔地触碰着他的指甲。他一直低着头，像是正在为什么而心怀愧疚。他有点好奇，却没有去问。他等了一会儿，终于等到了乔纳森开口。

“我很抱歉，迪奥。我刚刚没能保护得了你。”

要不是因为身上的伤实在太疼，他真想立刻放声大笑。乔纳森当然保护不了他，也同样保护不了自己。这并不是因为他不够强壮，无法在武力上压制住对方，而是在于他根本不懂他现在所身处的这个肮脏的地方所遵循的残酷规则。这里的人在靠本能而活，这是一个藏匿在城市中的原始社会，一切都依照弱肉强食的丛林法则。乔纳森所遵从的文明世界的原则在这里都是空洞无力的废谈。他躺在地上听见乔纳森喊出“我要去报警”的时候，差点跟着那群人一起笑了出来。

“没关系，你已经为我做了很多了。”

这句话依然表露着他言不由衷的感激意味，但它的确是事实。自从母亲过世后，这世上就已经没有人再为自己付出过这么多。即使这样的付出是他用一个个谎言从乔纳森身上骗来的，但它仍然十分难得。他抬了抬受伤的嘴角，勉强对乔纳森笑了笑。

“我只能看着你倒在地上，听着他们...”

“他们怎么？”

他意识到自己说到了本不该提起的东西，他摇了摇头，无法将那句个词语复述出来。那是对一个人人格最下流的侮辱，他不希望迪奥的尊严再次受到伤害。迪奥察觉到了他的犹豫，他在脑海中回忆了一下刚刚发生的事情，终于明白了乔纳森指的是什么。

那种话根本不算什么，他早就对这种事磨炼出了超乎常人的免疫力。他不在意地笑了笑，翻了个身，看向了头顶的天花板。

“无论如何，不要再去赌博了。”

乔纳森又重复了一遍，像是一种虔诚的请求。

他避过乔纳森投来的目光，回想起了那件被他沉进记忆谷底的往事，这一切一切的开端。他沉默半晌，淡淡地开了口。

在五年前那个快要因饥饿而昏厥的夜里，他不知道自己究竟在路上游荡了多久，不知道自己到了哪里，走进了哪一条街。他站在一座住宅门口，铁质栅栏围起一座美轮美奂的庭院，盛开的玫瑰从铁栏外伸了出来，在黑夜中摇曳着一片艳丽的红。

他的牙齿已经好久没有体会过咀嚼东西的感觉，胃袋如同回荡着丧钟的深壑。那些玫瑰红得像血，像一种讥讽，一种引诱。他圆睁着眼睛，唾液开始不由自主地外渗，快要堵住了他的喉管。他闻到空中飘来的花香，他的胃在这样的气味里不停抽搐，胃液变成滚烫的海浪。他听见他的胃袋发出一道鲸鸣般的惨叫，它在不停地收缩，紧紧皱成一团。那些玫瑰在他的眼前浪荡地摇晃、嘲笑。他的四肢先于他的大脑，绿叶的侧边变成锋利的刀片，划破了他的手指和舌头。

他撕咬着这种嫣红，这种花瓣簇拥、在无数诗与歌中出现过的姿态。浪漫在他的臼齿间碾碎，变成令人作呕的残屑。细刺刮伤他的喉咙，他的牙齿变成无情的铡刀，咬碎花瓣，咬碎叶片，咬碎附着其上的蜗牛的硬壳。断食数天的胃被填满撑大，无法招架这些不断冲进来的异物。刚刚咽进去的东西重新上涌回了食道，被他吐了出来。

他按着自己的胃，那种足以让人失去理智的空虚再次回响了起来。他继续吞咽起玫瑰，却又一次吐了出来。他机械地重复着吞食，呕吐，再吞食，再呕吐，直到他的胃终于在这场折磨里失去了知觉，直到汗水浸透他的后背，直到他晕倒在了那摊粉红色的呕吐物里。

他不清楚自己昏迷了多久。凝固的黏液粘在他的脸上，居然还散发着淡淡的花香。他的身体因寒冷与饥饿丧失了知觉，他躺在地上动弹不得，像是被拧断了发条的玩具。

他从没害怕过什么，可是这一次，在这个生不如死的夜晚，他终于体会到了真切的恐惧。饥饿带给他的恫吓成为他永生难忘的噩梦。

“这就是我当初会去赌博的原因。”

他停了下来，没有继续讲下去。

他没有理会一旁因他的话而瞠目结舌的乔纳森。他表情平静，目光里甚至还带着些调侃的笑意，就像只是在讲述发生在别人身上的故事。他听见乔纳森的喉咙里开始传出悲怆的哽咽，他在为自己流泪。他有点想笑，为乔纳森脆弱的承受能力和自己堪称荒诞的人生。那一夜的经历成为他无法挥去的阴影。为了活下去，为了不再经历那样的痛苦，他什么都愿意做。

为了金钱，在赌博之外，他还一直使用着更加极端的手段。“爱情”这个词被他抽空了灵魂，只剩下一个欲望形成的空壳。他早就习惯和不同的人玩起这个无意义的游戏，靠这种方式从他们的身上不断地得到他想要的东西。他的欲望如同一根缩至极限的弹簧，在压力解除后开始疯狂地反弹。赤贫带给他的恐惧让他丧失了对生活的信任与安全感。他不择手段的敛取金钱，只有这样才能让他从那一晚留给他的阴影中暂时获得解脱。

乔纳森的哭声徘徊在整个房间，他仰躺在床上，安静地听着。他的胸腔有些闷痛，却似乎不是因为刚刚在打斗中所受的伤。那阵哭泣变成抽噎，乔纳森捧起他的手，把脸埋在了他的掌心。

他无可奈何，这样的状况让他也有些无措。他只好伸出另一只手，轻轻摸了摸乔纳森的头。

“不会...不会再有这样的事发生了，迪奥。”

“我会竭尽一切来帮你。”

“我希望...”

“你希望？”

“我希望能让你永远有尊严的活下去。”

“是吗。”

他从前一直只能在“有尊严”和“活下去”中二选一。当活着都快要变成一种奢望的时候，尊严就已经没有了任何意义，甚至还会成为求生路上的阻碍。乔纳森寄予他的期望美好却虚无缥缈，他明白这只是一个遥不可及的幻梦，几乎永远实现不了。乔纳森还在断断续续地抽泣，他向墙边靠了靠，对着他伸出了手。

“我有点冷，也有点累了，乔纳森。”

他掀开了被子，等他躺到自己的身边。

他感受到他的体温，他紧紧的拥抱。他在这样的温度里渐渐放松了下来，变得困倦。乔纳森的睫毛上还挂着泪珠，他用指尖将它擦干，吻了吻乔纳森的眼角。

“睡吧，乔纳森，”他闭上了眼睛，“睡吧。”


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 07

一觉醒来，他并没有感到该有的活力与轻松。他刚准备坐起身，乔纳森便急匆匆地朝他走了过来，用手掌覆上了他的额头。

“你从昨晚后半夜就开始发烧了，迪奥。”

他接过他递来的水，刚喝了一口，就开始捂着嘴剧烈地咳嗽。

“迪奥。”

乔纳森拍了拍他的后背，面色凝重。

“你这些天一直都像昨晚一样咳得那么严重吗？”

他抚着胸口为自己顺气，点了点头。

“这次不能再听你的了，我们必须去看医生。”

那不过是普通的夜咳，根本没有必要如此小题大做。他重新倒回床上，背对着乔纳森把自己缩进了被子里。

背后传来乔纳森的低叹，他听见门锁转了转，乔纳森离开了房间。他全身瘫软，四肢乏沉，像一团湿透了的棉花。倦意再次向他袭来，他无力反抗，一动不动地伏在床上。

他掀开被子把脸露了出来，抻直手臂去够放在床头柜上的水杯。他感觉自己的肺就像一个破损的鼓风器，他耗干力气大口深喘，却还是胸闷得快要窒息。他抓着床头爬了起来，玻璃杯被他伸出的手指撞翻，他弯腰去捡。他的身体在头脑的昏眩中失去平衡，从床边栽倒在了地上。

他趴在乔纳森的肩头，在一阵颠簸里睁开了眼睛。

来往的路人纷纷向他们报以诧异的眼神，他强打起精神回瞪向他们，逼退了他们投注在自己身上的目光。

趴匐在自己后背上的身体正在倾斜、下沉，乔纳森将的自己的双手收拢得更紧，脚下的步子跨得更快更长。他跑了太久，皮鞋的内帮磨破了他的脚趾，他的咽喉深处凝着一股灼烈的腥甜，左腿上的支架在膝盖的弯曲间连续发出了嘶哑的低吟。

迪奥的体重压弯了他的脊背，他的双臂就快要支撑不住他的身体。他的左膝在脚底蹬地时泄掉了所有力气，他脚下一滑，半跪在了马路中间。

他买完药赶回来的时候，迪奥已经晕倒在了床下。他立刻背起他跑出房门，向附近的居民打听到了最近的医院。他没办法带着迪奥上地铁，出租车在战争时期也已经很少在路上出现。他只好背着他一路跑向了陌生人指给他的诊所。

他摇摇晃晃地站起来，已经看到了那间诊所的门牌。他咬了咬牙，开始继续在马路上飞奔。

冰凉的听诊器抵在迪奥的肋骨边上，乔纳森站在凳子后面扶着他因高烧而不断晃动的后背，感觉到他的身体难受地瑟缩了一下。他握了握他的肩膀，以示安慰。医生断定这只是一场由变季引起的伤风，他开了几种药，顺便和迪奥重新处理了一下身上的伤口。

迪奥拒绝被他背着回去，他只好搀扶着他一点点挪回家。这两天发生的事让他们筋疲力竭。迪奥侧躺在床边，药物开始发挥作用，他的体温已经有所下降，让乔纳森稍微松了一口气。他看了看表，已经下午四点了。自己明天一早就有课，必须在天黑之前赶回公寓。迪奥虚弱地半睁着眼睛，他帮他掖好滑向一边的被子，心疼地摸了摸他的脸。

他不能把迪奥一个人留在这儿。他有点犯难，他的体力与膝盖都无法支持他接着把迪奥背回住所。迪奥的眼皮像下垂的幕布一样，快要盖住了眼睛。他俯下身，用鼻尖碰了碰迪奥的额头。

“迪奥，你在这附近有什么朋友可以借到自行车吗？”

“自行车...”

他反应了一会儿，才明白过来乔纳森问了什么。他摇了摇头，疲惫地闭上了眼睛。

“没关系。”

“那我今晚就留在这里吧。”

他可以过后再去请假，眼下最重要的是照顾迪奥，督促他休息和吃药。他把药瓶在床头柜上整齐地摆好。迪奥的水杯已经空了，他端起它，准备拿去续水。起身的刹那，他的左腿如同被抽去了骨头，在关节处软绵绵地折成了两截。他的膝盖在跌倒时重重磕在了地上。

他把自己堆回了椅子上。自己的膝盖在今天的奔波里经受了超负荷的耗损，无法继续工作。他只能坐着休息，等它渐渐恢复过来。

迪奥睡觉并不老实，刚刚替他搭好的被子又在他的翻身间被卷到了一边。他把它从迪奥的身下抽了出来，帮他严实地盖在了背上。迪奥蜷在被毯之下，像一座起伏略缓的山丘，从被角露出的半张脸上盘踞着一道红色的睡痕。黄昏已经降临，阳光从窗边斜冲进来，迪奥耳朵上竖起的绒毛蘸满了橘黄色的余晖。

迪奥的身上有着一种近乎尖刻的锐利，他给人的吸引力也恰恰在于这一点。他的魅力寒光毕露，形如刀锋。然而，在眼前的这个时刻，迪奥却变成了一件钝器。乔纳森觉得自己的心不再和从前的许多时刻一样，从被利器划伤的动脉喷薄出汹涌热烈的激情。这种被钝物击打的感觉像是岩石正在被细流慢慢滴穿。他对迪奥的感情在后知后觉中踏向了另一个阶段。热恋的狂潮正在逐渐消却，他的爱变成一条蜿蜒的静河，流势平缓，却源源不断。

第二天早上，迪奥的烧已经退了。乔纳森仍然忧心忡忡，迪奥还是会在夜里不停地咳嗽。迪奥的身体还很虚弱，仅仅是出门走一小会儿都会让他疲乏得气喘吁吁。他轻拍着他的后背，试图舒缓他的呼吸。迪奥推了推他的手臂，朝他指了指正朝站台驶来的地铁。

“我这两天会抽空来看你。”

“你有点神经过敏了，乔纳森。”

他皱起眉头，目光锁紧眼前的那张面孔，一只手有些不安地抚过迪奥的后颈。

“你一定要一切都好。”

“别担心。”

迪奥向前一步，借着衣襟的掩护，拉住了他的手。

“下次见到我的时候，我就又会变得像以前一样了。”

迪奥的话让他稍感宽慰，可他的承诺却并没有兑现成现实。

迪奥倒在床上，嘴唇急促张合，像一条搁浅在岸上的鱼。

这天下午没有课，他决定去看看迪奥。他没打算在晚上回到公寓，所以特地骑来了自行车，计划隔天清晨直接赶回学校。迪奥再次晕倒在了床脚。他把他架在自行车上，从东区一路推回了他的住所。

房东太太在楼门前拦住了他的去路，她插着腰面色冷硬地站在台阶边，像是一把戳在地上的剪刀，不悦地瞟了一眼斜靠在乔纳森身上的迪奥。

“乔斯达先生，这位是您的朋友吗？”

“是的，他生病了，这些天需要借宿在我这里，由我来照顾他。”

“是传染病吗？”

她连忙向后倒了两步，用手帕捂住了鼻子。

“不是。”

“总之，乔斯达先生。就算是为了别的住户考虑，也请尽量不要带其他...”她有些心虚地顿了顿，又说道，“其他来路不明的人到这里来。”

她提起裙子，板着脸走上了楼梯。

傍晚来临的时候，迪奥终于醒了过来。他闭着眼睛将手伸到枕头底下，却没有摸到自己的烟盒。身下的床垫柔软得有些不太对劲，枕巾上还浮着一阵浅浅的皂香。他睁开双眼，一个陌生的房间铺开在他的面前，乔纳森正坐在他的旁边。

“从小到大，”他侧过身，看向垂在窗边的那扇钩花繁复的天鹅绒窗帘，“我还从来没住过这么漂亮的房间。”

他闷闷地对乔纳森笑了笑，用指甲坏心地划了划墙上铃兰花纹的壁纸。

迪奥的话让他有些心酸，乔纳森向前移了移椅子，用拇指温柔地擦过迪奥的鬓角。

迪奥趴在自己的臂弯中，只露出一只眼睛。书桌上摆着一个椭圆形的相框，从他的角度看去，只能模糊得看到一个女人的小半边身体。他拽住乔纳森的袖口，对他指了指它。

“那是你家里人的照片吗？”

“是我的父母。”

乔纳森将它拿了起来，递给了迪奥。

乔纳森的轮廓更像年轻时的父亲，一样高大挺拔。他看着相片右侧的那个女人，稍微凑近了一点。她的五官英气但并不咄咄逼人，反而淌露着一种柔软的慈爱。他在乔纳森的脸上辨认出了属于他母亲的部分，他把相框还给他，用指侧擦过那副与照片中的女人如出一辙的眉眼。

“我的母亲在我出生没多久的时候就去世了，我小时候一直很羡慕那些有妈妈陪在身边的孩子。”

他的声音变得苦涩，他意识到自己又一次沉湎在了关于母亲的苦痛的追思之中。他摇了摇头，又对迪奥说道：“不过，有父亲陪在我身边，我也已经足够幸福了。”

“他虽然在很多事上对我很严格，但他真的是个温柔宽厚的好父亲。”

迪奥的眼神沉了下去，嘴唇抿成一条直线，表情并没有跟随乔纳森的叙述而产生起伏。乔纳森没有注意到自己落寞的神色在谈起父亲的那一秒起就开始倾塌，逐渐过渡成一种饱含温馨的放松。可他却一秒不落地见证了那张脸变化的全程。

迪奥的沉默让话题就此冷场，乔纳森有些尴尬地放下了相框。他拿起了放在一旁的褐色药瓶，按说明书要求的比例将止咳糖浆溶进了水里。他的动作小心翼翼，甚至因为过于谨慎认真而有些变形。玻璃杯被高举在他的眼前，他专注的神情透过浅棕色的水体倒映在了迪奥的眼里。

他终于明白乔纳森为什么会对发生在自己身上的这点小病如此大惊小怪，他自小生活在充满关爱的环境里，任何一点小病小痛估计都会引来家人的注意。他在这一刻再次意识到他们之间的不同。命运向来不公，他从前会因此而愤慨不平，而现在，他已经不知道到底该去恨谁。

他不想承认自己妒火中烧，家人与亲情对他而言已是埋葬于昨日的残影。他想起那个女人，她泪水浑浊的眼睛被生活折磨得空洞麻木，瞳孔如生锈般僵硬地停在眼球中央，连眼白也变成了污脏的暗黄。

他感到它们正盘旋于这个房间的屋顶，无尽悲戚地对着他流泪。附着在它们身上的红血丝像一道道伤口，正在无声地向他倾诉。

谁又会想到它们也曾和乔纳森的眼睛一样，是一片澄净无染的碧海。

再次醒来，他终于感到舒服了一些。

乔纳森住的地方就在萨维尔街的附近，从窗户就能看见那条街上一列列乔治亚式建筑的房顶。

迪奥跪在床上，身上披着乔纳森的条纹睡衣。咖啡冒出的热气在玻璃上熏出了一片水雾，他用手在上面涂出了一个圆，正好圈住了远处一家制衣店的招牌。

“你在那条街上订过衣服吗？”

“我入学的时候在那里做过一套双排扣的西装，但一直挂在柜子里，只在开学那天穿过一次。”

“哪一家店？”

“Maurice Sedwell，如果我没记错的话。”

“那么那一家呢，你有什么了解吗？”

他指了指远处那面赭石色横匾上悬挂着的徽章，乔纳森抹开再次凝结在窗上的水汽，仔细辨认起了那片镌刻着金冠独角兽的徽纹。

“我没有机会在这家店里定做衣服。”

他摇了摇头。

“一些制衣店只为特定的门阀服务，它就是其中一家。”

“能在这家店里制衣的贵族，爵位应该都在乔斯达家之上，而且只有特定的几个家族。”

“这家店也定做女装吗？”

“是的，虽然萨维尔街上的店铺一般以男装闻名，但这家店确实也涉猎到了女性服饰的领域，”他笑了笑，“你怎么突然对这个感起兴趣了？”

“我见过这个徽章，”迪奥说，“在一个女用帽匣上。”

战时供应的咖啡粉没有香味，只有一阵令人沮丧的酸苦。他在这股难受的味道里咬了咬牙，冷声说道：“在我家里，在帽匣被那个家伙卖掉之前。”

“这听上去很不可思议，”他哼笑了一声，“我的母亲似乎曾是那家店的顾客。”

他记得那个暗红色的箱子，紫颤质地，四四方方。他打开过它，可惜其中只放着一个铜丝织成的帽托。他后来才知道，制成这个匣子的木材来自日不落帝国的另一片版图，随着东印度公司的汽轮一路过海而来，成为某个高不可攀的阶层才会使用的奢侈物。也是那个时候，他才得知那个整天缩在厨房、围裙上满是煤灰与油渍的女人原本来自于另外一个陌生的世界。她的全名由五段组成，名字与父姓之间连缀着两个源于别国的显赫姓氏。身边的人叫她“安妮”，没人知道这个名字前面还有一个父母给予的教名。自从来到东区之后，就再也没有人叫过她“卡塔琳娜”。那串联结着美好寓意与古老姓氏的长名最后被简略成了墓碑上一排没有温度的字母。

安妮·布兰度。

那个男人当时冷笑了一声。

“刻碑文可是按字数收费，我才不会把钱浪费在一个死人身上。”

关于那段被自己拒绝回忆的童年，他只愿想起其中一两件难得可以用“快乐”形容的往事。四岁时的春天，她曾带他去过摄政公园野餐。那时草坪上刚刚冒出一片毛茸茸的绿，她在地上展开了一张红白格子的餐布。能从家里带来的只有粗面包和一小罐白桃果酱，他窝在她的臂弯里，把脸埋进她披散在肩上的头发。她的发丝被阳光晒得炙热，散发出一阵略带焦味的清香。

来公园踏青的人并不止他们两个，一阵笑语从远处渐渐靠近。他看见那些提着裙子的女人漫步而来，手里的伞像一朵朵镶着蕾丝的蘑菇。那群人停在几米之外的地方，敞开的餐箱里露出琳琅满目的食物。

他目不转睛，嘴里的桃肉与面包已经嚼不出味道。其中一个女人摘下手套，用一把浅金色的餐刀切开了铝罐中的午餐肉。那阵泛着咸味的肉香飘进他的鼻腔，他揉了揉鼻尖，把头扭回了她的怀里。他感到那只抚摸着他后背的手停了下来，他的后颈正被滴答的热雨打湿。他仰起头，她半侧着身体望向不远处那些嬉笑的贵妇，用生茧的指腹擦了擦自己的眼角。

四岁，他还太小，他尚不理解她泪水中潜藏的含义，不明白那群女人让她想起自己阔别已久的上流社会，她从前拥有却失去了的梦幻与无忧。他看到她眼中的痛苦与怀念在她看回自己时变成一份满怀悲悯与凄凉的爱。她搂紧自己，在他的耳旁发出一声几不可闻的啜泣。

他曾思索过当年的她为什么愿意和达利欧那样下流的地痞私奔出逃，从花园落入泥泞。她的过去无迹可寻，只能从她留下的只言片语中探寻出零星的轨迹。他将它们重组、合叠，终于得到了最后的答案。

她因天真而死。

德国人的飞艇从空中掠过，投下的炸弹让夜空亮如白昼，尖叫声在各处此起彼伏。而她的父母告诉她那只是一艘天堂驶来的花船，一场上帝赐予的烟花表演。她就是接受着这样的教育长大的。

他们为她建造出一座纯真而虚假的城堡，将世界的残酷与真实隔绝室外，没有想到这样的保护会与他们最初的祈愿背道而驰，最后成为了杀死她的匕首。

如果她不是这么天真，又怎么可能因为几句虚假的爱语跳入达利欧的圈套。所谓“天真”、“不谙世事”放在成年人身上，就是一种不可饶恕的愚蠢。

他回想起她在摄政公园中满盈热泪的目光、从中透出的那份几乎悲切的怜悯。她在为他而哭泣，她已经透过当时看到了等待着他的以后，看到了他未来的凄惨与困苦。他没有告诉过她，在那个晚上，他在假寐中感觉到了她扼住他的喉咙的手。她最终屈从于自己的母性，跌坐在他的床边，发出了绝望的哭声。

他没有在震惊过后感到怨恨，他明白她想用这种方法为他带来解脱，阻扰他被悲惨的命运一点点腐蚀。他躺在床上，悄悄动了动脖子，感受她沾着泪水的嘴唇在叹息中贴在了他的嘴角。

这是他对爱与吻最初的认识，它们是咸的，还带着苦味。

他看着乔纳森，将他和她的眼睛重叠在一起。它们一样微微下垂，带着不可言说的童真与无辜。他在这双眼睛里看到了她的一生。他闻到了他身上那股熟悉的纯真，那害死她的罪魁祸首，他正在重走她曾踏过的路途。

他憎恨达利欧，恨不得将他碎尸万段。他恨自己的身上竟流淌着他的血液。他在乔纳森的眼中看见了自己的倒影，他的影子轻轻一晃，变成了达利欧的那张脸。

血缘的力量果然无穷强大，现在的他和达利欧又有什么不一样。他在欺骗乔纳森，就像那个男人当年诱拐自己的母亲。他感到有些烦躁，他上下摸索了一番自己的口袋，却找不到一支烟。

“你没有把我的烟盒拿过来。”

“你现在不能抽烟，迪奥。”

他张开嘴，向乔纳森指了指自己的舌头。

“我的嘴里没有味道，很难受。”

“我今天在流动餐车换到了这个。”

他从兜里掏出一小条巧克力。

“这是还给你的，当初你在你在地下影院也给了我巧克力。”

他把手心摊开在迪奥面前，对着他笑了起来。

迪奥久久凝视着它，终于伸出了手。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *萨维尔街：位于伦敦，以传统的男装定制而闻名。  
> *一战空袭伦敦：德军在一战时期曾利用飞艇空袭伦敦及其周边地区。


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 08

迪奥的病情并没有什么好转。

止咳糖浆已经喝完了两瓶，但他还是会在晚上不停地咳嗽。迪奥将脸埋进枕头，身体不停抖动。他只能坐在他的身后，替他轻拍后背。眼前的状况使他不得不对之前那位医生的诊断产生了怀疑，他决定第二天就请假带迪奥去别的医院。

天蒙蒙亮，屋外就传来了一阵不耐烦的敲门声。

菲尔德太太穿着睡衣站在门口，脚下因太过匆忙而穿反了拖鞋。她皱了皱鼻子，为强压怒火而捋了捋胸口，用那双灰蓝色的眼睛愤怒地瞪住了乔纳森。

“乔斯达先生，您的朋友已经在这里住了一星期有余了。请问您打算什么时候把他送回他自己的居所？”

“如您所见，夫人，”他侧过身，让她看了看床上的迪奥，“他病得很重，不能没有人照顾。”

“这也是我今天来找您的原因！您是否清楚，他整夜的咳嗽已经打扰到了这栋楼上的其他人。已经不止一位房客来向我抱怨过这件事了。”

“我很抱歉。”

“好了，不要再说这种话了。”

她厌腻地冲他摆了摆手。

“现在有两个选择，乔斯达先生。”

“第一，请您立刻送您的朋友回去。第二，请您抓紧时间另寻住处。”

“您很清楚，”她板起一本正经的样子，语带尖酸地对他说，“住在这栋楼上的都是和您一样年轻有为的绅士。”

“您的这位朋友怎么看都不像个学生，甚至不大像个正经人。您随随便便地带回来一个来历不清的游民，这会令其他的房客感到不安，甚至影响到这座公寓的清誉。”

她越说越觉得理直气壮，没有注意到乔纳森在她说话间悄然变冷的脸色。

“够了。”

她未出口的话被乔纳森的声音硬生压了回去，乔纳森的眼中已经露出了愠色。她的喉头滚动了两下，她侧过身，眼神变得有些闪躲。

“我可以从这里搬走，但请不要用这种话来形容我的朋友。”

“今天下午我会去找您结房租的。”

“另外，还麻烦您之后替我向那些被打扰的客人表示歉意。以及，非常感谢您这些天来对我的照顾。”

她有些忸怩地躲开乔纳森地视线，讪讪地冲他点了点头。

去学校请假的时候，乔纳森正巧收到了父亲寄来的信。他没来得及看，把信封揣进了内兜，就急匆匆地骑着自行车赶了回去。

医院中人满为患，救护队每天都会从各处被空袭的地点运送大量伤者来到这里。走廊摆满临时病床，周围充斥着的消毒剂的气味。乔纳森站在门外，等着迪奥从放射室出来。

X光片最少要一周半之后才能出来。大量伤员的涌入让医生们应接不暇，有不少还没从医学院毕业的学生也硬着头皮穿上白大褂坐进了诊室，给迪奥检查的医生甚至连叩诊法的操作都极不熟练。

迪奥含着温度计坐在床上，乔纳森正在书桌旁温习着自己的功课。为了迪奥的事情，他最近已经缺课太多。今早去请假的时候，教授的脸色很不好。他从未感到过如此疲惫，各种突发情况让他措手不及。迪奥的病状让他日夜不安，房东也向他下了逐客令。事态的变化已经超出了他的预想，他没有想到这场恋爱会为他的生活带来如此之多的变化。老师对他成见愈深，他还要小心翼翼避免周围人发现他和迪奥的关系。他劳累、无助甚至焦虑，却从来没有感到过厌烦。

没什么，他想，这些东西消磨不了他的爱。

他停下了笔，迪奥正不高兴地噘着嘴，头发乱七八糟，像一只气馁的狮子。迪奥没有发烧。他放下体温计，双手从迪奥的腋下穿过，抱住了他。

他闻到他身上的汗腥，他发梢间闷热的淡香，他嘴唇边糖浆的药味。他呼吸着他身上所有的味道，像是在呼吸着他的生命。他闭上眼睛，这些味道环绕在他的身边，他感到自己像是跌进了一团柔软的云中，他的眼皮变得很沉。迪奥窝在他的怀里，又咳嗽了几声。他安慰般吻住迪奥，他们抱在一起，在疲乏中一起睡了过去。

再睁开眼的时候，迪奥正捏着那个信封。

他照例在醒来时首先吻了迪奥，然后从他的手里把它接了过来。

“这是你父亲写给你的信？”

“是，我们每个月都会互通书信。”

他坐了起来，从桌上的笔筒中拿出了一把裁纸刀，拆开了信封的粘合口。

信上的内容和之前的并没有什么太大的差别，父亲向他说了说故乡最近的情况，让他安心在伦敦学习。接着，又说了说家族生意的事情。

他从信纸上逐字逐句地览过，从一排排墨水勾连出的字母中感受到了父亲落笔时的无力与疲惫。父亲并不适合经商，他本性中的腼腆与温和牵制住了他作为商贾应有的杀伐果决。他在很早之前就已经开始意识到父亲其实是在硬撑，他并不喜欢做生意，不喜欢社交。他在大学时代主修化学，整天泡在实验室和各类瓶罐仪器为伍，像一个孤独的炼金术士。他想父亲其实很享受这种寂寞，这种纯粹又不会打扰到别人的孤单。他快乐地在这种生活中浸泡了四年，直到被祖父召回了故土。

从此，乔治·乔斯达消失了。他遵从每一代乔斯达的使命，将自我埋藏在“乔斯达子爵"的符号之下。他被迫抽身于他的实验室、他的书桌、他甘之如饴的孤独。他的梦想和那些试管与量杯一起变成了一堆残碎的玻璃屑。

乔纳森想起自己的母亲，他对她所有的回忆都来自于父亲的口述，以及那几张为数不多的相片。她的形象对他而言是平面的，不仅是她只存在于图像里的外在，而是关于她的一切。父亲的用词拘谨而礼貌，像是在评价一位德高望重却十分遥远的伟人。他所描述的母亲符合所有故事书里对于典范妻子与慈爱母亲的描写，但却没有自己的个性，没有温度，像一个冷冰冰的概念。乔纳森曾经觉得父亲是在敷衍他的要求，或是出于某种理由拒绝回想关于妻子的点点滴滴。直至后来，他才渐渐明白过来，也许自己的父亲也根本不了解他的妻子，他所告诉自己的就是他对她所有的认识。

他早该想到，在成为“乔斯达子爵”的这一刻起，父亲就不再是一个“人”，而是这个家族活化的表现形式。他的意志不再是他所有行为的主导。他明白父母之间也许和其他贵族夫妇一样，是结合着无数利益内在的联姻，一种捆绑与固化。事实也正是他想象的这样，母亲是父亲的远房表妹，他们的婚姻是在两人出生后没多久就决定好的。

他们相敬如宾，是夫妇中的模范。但父母之间的关系还是让他感到过失望，他曾为自己不是书里描写的“爱情结晶”而感到难过。他不再追问父亲关于母亲的事情，像父亲一样，将那个刻板化的女人的形象深埋在了内心深处。

然而，在某个寻常的傍晚，他和父亲一起去河边钓鱼。夕阳将河水染红，父亲站在岸边，目光从乔纳森的身上移向了旁边的灌木丛。他看见父亲忽然露出了微笑，向他指了指丛中盛开的丁香，对他说：“你妈妈很喜欢这种花，以前我们每次到这里来她都要采上一大把，拿回家插进花瓶里。如果我没有经过她的同意就把花瓶里的花换掉的话，她还会生气。”

乔纳森无法描述他在那一刻所感到的惊讶。母亲的形象突然在那一刹那活了过来，她不再只是一个印刷在相纸上的贤妻与慈母。她喜欢鲜花，会高兴，会生气。她变成了一个活生生的人，带着丁香的味道从相框中走到了他的面前。他看着父亲嘴边温柔的弧度，他感觉到了父亲对母亲的那种情感，那种爱的混杂物。他是爱她的，那种爱交杂着一种携手共进的友爱，一种踏实的亲情，以及在某个瞬间突然迸发但又被无意识地忽视的爱情。

他在最初的惊喜过后尝到了一种遗憾的悲哀。他的父母在一生中并没有经历过一场真正的恋爱，像书里描写的那样热烈又铭心刻骨。即使他们是幸福的，但这仍不失为一种缺憾。

他看向了信的最后一段。父亲再次将一大笔财产赠与了军队，支持他们制造喷火式战斗机，并且将乔斯达家位于柴郡的农庄捐献给了政府，用以为当地的居民提供更多的食物。他无限地理解父亲无限的慷慨，可他却从父亲的字里行间读出了父亲对他的歉意。乔斯达家的财产并不属于父亲自己，而是属于整个不停传承的家族，这份家业总有一天要交接到他的手中。父亲现在的行为在某种意义上而言，是在透支属于下一代的财富。父亲的话说得小心翼翼，希望他能理解他的做法。但在信的最后，父亲却又以一种教导的语气写道：

“为这个国家奉献一切是我们应尽的责任，责任是尊严的来源，而贵族靠尊严而活。”

在懵懂无知的时候，他曾不解于父母为什么不去反抗，不去追逐自由的爱，而是从一开始就如此温顺地接受了这样的安排。直到后来，他终于明白了原因。就像父亲所说的这样，因为责任。

责任束缚住父亲的一生，将他从他的孤独里拽回现实的世界，让他放弃诸多他本应理所当然拥有的自由与权利。他在这个男人身上看到了自己的未来。总有一天，他也要蛰居在那个符号背后，将自我剥离于本体之外。可他和父亲终究是不同的。父亲在履行责任的过程中说服了自己，变得豁达而坦然，他在其中收获到了幸福，并感到满足。可他不行，他已经萌生了反叛的念头，他无法拒绝这个念头带给他的诱惑。

他已经体会到了爱，那种不同于父母之间的爱。这种滋味一旦尝过，就永远不可能释怀。履行身为“乔斯达”应该履行的义务就意味着总有一天要放弃迪奥，如果结局是这样的话，他更想永远只做“乔纳森”。

他重新倒回床上，像鸵鸟一样把头埋进了迪奥的怀里。

“怎么了，信上说了什么？”

“没什么，只是说了说家乡的事。”

“没了？”

“提了提捐赠的事情。”

“捐赠？”

“嗯，捐钱给军队，捐土地给政府。现在是战争时期，需要大家齐心协力。”

“贵族真是伟大。”

乔纳森听出了他口吻中的反讽，他从他怀里抬起了头。

“这就是所谓贵族精神？”

"我想是的。就像我父亲说的，贵族靠尊严而活，而尊严来自于承担好自己的义务。”

“尊严？”

“没错。”

“贵族的尊严真是高贵，比什么都重要...”

迪奥的话在后半段听起来像是一种自言自语。乔纳森看着他，迪奥的注意力已经飘远了。乔纳森感觉到那只贴在他后背上的手攥紧了他的衬衫，他刚要张口，又听见迪奥说道：“你还记得我上次和你提起过的我母亲有那个制衣店的帽匣的事吗？”

“记得。”，他小声说。

“你知道这位贵族小姐最后是怎么死的吗？”

乔纳森一怔，没有点头，也没有摇头。

“她病死了。但其实，那种病只要好好治的话是可以痊愈的。可惜...”

落到最后那种局面在很大程度上可以说是她咎由自取，他曾恶毒地如此想过。他看着她她瘫软在床上，双颊凹陷，突出的肋骨在呼吸间狰狞地起伏。他的讥讽最终在眼前的景象里变成了泪水。

她曾努力求生，她放弃自尊，迎着鄙夷与愤怒的眼神来到了父母的面前。她的天真再一次愚弄了她，她不明白他们对她的爱是有条件的，他们只爱从前那个温驯纯洁的女儿。她不知道她也被放在天平的一端，与家族的荣誉来做比较。家族的名声重于她的生命，她的父亲勒令仆人不许放她进门，母亲对她最大程度的心软仅仅只是丢给她了一只祖母绿耳环。

家族的尊严太重要了。在她离家出走之后，他的父母就对外宣称她已经因急症而病逝。他们为她举办了葬礼。这场闹剧隆重盛大，他们的表演不遗余力，哀恸的哭声回荡四处。当她真正病死的时候，他们中却没有一个人愿意来为她吊唁。

这就是贵族的尊严，它比一条性命更重要。

乔纳森和他一起在沉默中僵在床上。在认识迪奥之前，他从不知道世上存在着这样残酷灰暗的现实。躺在他身旁的人像一个填满不幸的容器，所有安慰在他的经历面前都显得太过空虚。乔纳森用食指勾住他的手，语气如同一声轻叹，却带着不可撼动的执念。

“这样的事不会在你身上重演。”

“我保证。”

像是说给迪奥，又像是说给自己。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一点废话：
> 
> 在第一次看JOJO的时候，我就被其中一个情节触动了。迪奥从初登场开始就基本是一个标准意义上的Bad Guy，然而我记得他起码有两次提到过自己的妈妈，并且为妈妈因达利欧而过劳死这件事感到愤怒与意难平。这点让我很惊讶，我没想到他居然也会为一个人这么难过，为她产生这种真挚而细腻的情感。以及，在《OVER HEAVEN》里，我也感觉到了迪奥对妈妈的那种微妙而痛苦的爱。（虽然有很多人觉得这本书太过OOC23333）所以，在这篇中我一直想将迪奥的妈妈作为一个重点来进行描写，以此来丰富迪奥的人物形象。
> 
> 这篇文章很拖沓，废话很多，是一篇有意识流之短，无意识流之长的产物。写到了第八章，非常感谢大家的阅读与鼓励，感谢你们一直在包容我在写作方面的缺点。
> 
> 祝大家在生活中一切顺利。


End file.
